Mrs Northman: Family
by JoxX
Summary: Second Part to the story; Mrs Northman... You guys wanted more so here it is. . .
1. Chapter 1

Mrs Northman: FAMILY

Part 1

* * *

><p>AN: Second Part to the Mr Northman story ...Another 4 parter. If you have not read Mrs Northman I strongly suggest you read it first otherwise you'll be going what the hell?

Enjoy JoXx

* * *

><p>Tanning has always been my guilt free pleasure, I loved to bask in the rays of the sun. It made everything feel alright with the world. I pondered the last two months as lay out with my book copious amounts of tanning lotion and my new i pod, a gift from Eric loaded with country music as he thought I really loved it after the barbeque.<p>

Two months had passed since the barbeque and a lot had changed. We had been in the Shreveport house now just over week, I was enjoying some pool time. Although the i pod had proved we still had a lot of communication issues to sort out, it felt like we we're getting there. I hadn't slept with Eric, he had been nothing but gentlemanly taking things at my pace. Which was slow, I secretly worried that Eric would get bored waiting for me to be ready but he assured me he wasn't nor would he be.

The bond being open had changed everything, there were no more secrets. The first time Eric had despatched some justice from which the recipients weren't coming back from, had been terrifying to me. Pam had stayed with me, she had just held me, rocking me as I quietly sobbed at the sheer weight of Eric's anger. I wanted to know all of him, even the ugly. He had offered to block the bond knowing that he would be embracing his darker side but I had said no. I wanted...No, I needed to know who it was that I was married too.

Then he could be so sweet, I looked down on the red i pod in my hand and smiled. The whole evening I had felt annoyance, frustration even some low level anger. Eric had been locked in his office since he rose that night. When he finally emerged he looked so proud as he handed me the i pod, 'I loaded all the songs myself, all country music your favourite,' he had said.

I nodded as if to say yes, but the bond wouldn't let me even white lie so in the end I closed my eyes shook my head to say no. Eric had wanted to go right back and put all stuff I liked on to it but I wouldn't let him, the silly little bit of plastic and metal meant more to me than it ever should, but I loved it. He was so busy, that he would take time out of his schedule to do this for me meant the world to me.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I never heard the pop of the fairy that had just appeared on my lawn, till I heard the minds of the guards racing towards her. Just before she reached my sun lounger she collapsed her hand reached out to me with a letter in it. She was covered in cuts and bruises, her clothes bloodied and torn.

"Oh my God, Claudine," I rushed over at her. In her back was a large iron sword. Her skin was cold and clammy. Claudine was my Fairy cousin of sorts, I hadn't seen her since I begged for a Divorce. If truth be told she was had been my favourite of all my new family I had met, always so happy and sunny in her disposition.

"S-sssorry, they forbade me f-f-f-from contacting you...I never turned my back on y-y-you..." she struggled to speak.

"Sssshh, save your strength," I cried, but I knew it was too late as her brain patterned faded. By now many of the guards had reached us, I had Claudine's head cradled to me as I sobbed.

I felt Quinns warm hand on my shoulder, "You know this fairy?" he asked gently for such a big man.

"She is my cousin," I sobbed out.

"Cousin?" Quinn repeated astounded.

I gripped Claudine tighter to me, willing her to get back up. It just wasn't happening I had so many questions that I needed answers to. "You need to let her go Sookie. Fairies, they turn to dust," Quinn prised my hands of Claudine lifting me up and placing me on the sun lounger wrapping a big blanket over me, it was a hot, bright sunny day yet I was shaking like a leaf.

Quinn just held me as I sobbed over the top of his shoulder I watched as Claudine body turned into a pile of glittering Fairy dust right before my very eyes, the wind whipping and scattering some of it across the lawn. I heard Quinn's deep voice rumble but I honestly couldn't tell you what he said.

Moments later, Quinn pulled himself apart from me handing me a hot cup of tea which he had just been handed, "drink this, you had a shock, it's why your shaking."

I nodded numbly, taking the cup from him sipping the hot sweet liquid. "Here, this must be meant for you," Quinn quietly handed me the letter, taking the cup out of my hands. Sitting alongside me on the sun lounger he put his great big arm round my shoulder. I was grateful of the show of support, even more so that I knew it went against protocol and Quinn could get in big trouble when Eric rose for the night.

My hands trembled as I opened the letter, I immediately recognised Fintans cursive hand writing;

_**My Darling Granddaughter,**_

_**If you are reading this it means the civil War amongst our kind has reached my door, I am but dust in the wind and my essence is in Summerlands. Perhaps I've been fortunate and reunited with my beloved Adele.**_

_**I feel that I owe you an explanation. I want to you to know that every act I have done concerning you has been done as an act of love. My Father has many enemies but none more relentless that his own nephew Brendan it is he who has brought civil war to our shores.**_

_**It is known as the 'war of blood' Brendan opposes any Fae that are not pure bloods, he believes we dilute the magic and are the cause of the decline in numbers amongst our kind. He will not be satisfied till every being with Fae blood that is not pure is exterminated.**_

_**Faery had become so unstable that I felt forced to act in securing your future. The Viking King owed a debt to our clan after father freed him from his maker. There was so many nights I wished to go to you, to ease your suffering, at the unhappiness I had helped to cause. But I stood steadfast in my belief that if anyone could ignite love in a thousand year old heart it would be you. As I write this I am encourage of reports a reconciliation of sorts has happened between you and your husband. You're marriage ensures that you would be safe as the bonded wife of the Vampire King of Louisiana Brendan would be suicidal to attack you. **_

_**I knew that given the full facts about this arrangement it would be abhorrent to you and I hope that in time you can forgive me for my actions, I only wished you safe. Please be vigilant and trust your Viking to keep you out of harms way for this he has been charged with.**_

_**Blood of my Blood, Breath of my Breath, I bid you a long and healthy life.**_

_**Forever your Loving Grandfather,**_

_**Fintan Brigant~ **_

I must have read the letter over and over, when I couldn't take any more it simply dropped from my hand I buried my face in my hands. I felt Quinn lift me up, carrying me like a baby, laying me down on my bed, he tucked me in placing the letter on my bedside.

I lay like that staring at the wall watching the shadows move on the walls as the sun moved across the sky for what seemed like hours. I could feel Quinn standing outside my door like a centurion. The soft glow of my bedside light came on as the shutters on my windows gave a whorled as they came down. An hour till sun set.

I instantly felt better, Eric was coming. Eric never said a word as he crawled into bed beside me, he turned me round in his arms held me close although his body was tense. "Fairies," he hissed.

I just curled myself tighter into a ball in his arms, "Dear one, what has happened?"

I pointed to the letter behind me on the bedside, Eric kissed my forehead as he reached to get the letter, I could feel a range of emotions from him as he read it.

I started to cry again, "Claudine delivered it, she died in my arms...she look terrible she had this huge sword in her back and all these cuts," I choked out.

"Oh my Darling," Eric squeezed me tighter.

"I don't even know this Brendan and he wants me dead because of my luck of the draw with funky genetics... and I-I..I..." I couldn't bring myself to speak ill of the dead.

"And you never got to say your piece to Fintan," Eric added for me.

"I was...have been so angry at him for this mess we found ourselves in... now he's just dead. He did everything he did was to keep me safe. I have so many questions, no way to get answers... why me? What about Jason? They didn't even introduce themselves to him."

"I believe it because you have the essential spark which Jason lacks, its where the fairies derive their magic from, it's what give you your otherness."

"My Telepathy?" I was wondering if Eric just found a nice way to say my weirdness – _otherness_.

"No, your otherness it's faint but it's there a sense that you are more than human."

Okay . "Oh I see,"

There was knock on the door and could tell Quinn was on the other side, Eric sat up in the bed pulling me with him, "Come" he ordered his tone no nonsense.

As Quinn entered the bedroom he bowed, "Your Majesties."

"What is it?" I asked my voice betraying my fear, I could read Quinn was struggling to tell me, us something. He held out his hand, in his hand was a giant pearl it was beautiful. It shimmered in the dim light of the bedroom like it had its own light source. Eric gasped and squeezed me tighter to him. The next moments took on a surreal quality, the bond swept with the briefest hints of sadness, I remember looking at Eric his face was one of pity. Next I remember looking at Quinn...I think I said his name as in question.

I saw Quinn's lips move, but it was like someone had hit _slooow _on a tape recorder, as the realisation of what Quinn was saying, the full horror of Claudine's death hit me. I scrambled towards him to make him stop, to make him tell me he was lying, to say it wasn't so...to tell me Claudine wasn't with child, I knew she had been trying for over fifty years... I just wanted him to stop and not to tell me that somehow the child's essential spark was now sitting the palm of Were-tigers hand.

Eric caught me round the waist as I yell no, at the top of my lungs, it was futile fighting against Eric's hold. I reached out to Quinn in my grief. Then next thing that happened so fast I doubt even a Vampire expecting it could have stop it.

The pearl flew out of Quinn's hand at supersonic speed, hit me square in the chest where it exploded in bright light, a brief smell of burning flesh assaulted my nose. Then it was like I had been plunged and strapped into the world's fastest roller coaster.

Tunnels of light, like I had gone to warp speed and Scotty didn't have any trouble giving the Captain more power, I felt my whole body crush under the weight of the ride. It was like my bones liquefied I have never known pain like it. I called out in soundless scream. Faster and faster I seem to speed, my liquid body being yanked and pulled in sharp direction, in possible dips and gravity defying loop de loops.

I prayed I would soon pass out, from the pain. But the blackness never came, finally it was like I hit an ocean, pain riddled my body finally hitting the waters with a death dive, what was left of me felt winded and sick to the pit of my stomach.

Like the waters lapping at the shore finally did my pain fade, each breath I took the ocean took one too, like I had become part of it. I lay there floating in a puddle that used to be Sookie Stackhouse in the utter darkness. I couldn't tell you how long I had been there; a day? maybe nine? A month, years?

Then the sun rose, I was surrounded by bright golden light, I continued to float but the stronger the light got the lighter I felt. The only way to describe it was like I was evaporating right off the surface of the ocean.

Eventually I couldn't tell you if I was part of the ocean or the air, time seemed to have no baring or meaning on this place so again I couldn't tell what time had passed. But as the light intensified more of me evaporated now I was more part of the air.

I felt free as a bird, so at peace, I'd never felt more right, expect maybe for the time I realised I loved Eric before that memory had been sullied...but this was exciting, exhilarating-pure. As I began to move through the air, I explored my new found freedom there was no where I couldn't go. I was the air and the air was me, I was the ocean and the ocean was me as all I could see where air and ocean, I was all things and all things where me.

Way in the distance I could hear voices, whispering, pleading never quite making out the words . As I moved over the surface of the water, moving ever closer to the voices...suddenly I felt myself be pulled from my blissful state, I screwed my eyes tightly shut, bracing myself for pain that never came.

When I opened my eye's, I could feel a cool hand in mine, I turned my head to reveal Eric sitting next to me, blood dripping from his eyes.

"Your crying," I gasped.

"It's the bleeds," Eric's voice sounded hoarse as his eyes flew open. Then I seen a golden thread within me picking it up, I knew it was the bond as soon as it was in my grasp. I felt relief immense relief...from Eric. "Welcome back," Eric cleared his throat, trying to look more alert.

"What time is it?" my voice rasped, it felt like something crawled into my mouth and died there-urgh.

"Just after two in the afternoon, Lover."

"Oh my God Eric! What are you doing up? You need to rest..."

"You can tell him all you like girly, but he has not left your bed side in over two weeks," said the gruff voice belonging to Dr Ludwig.

"Two weeks! What happened? I feel like I've been run over," Eric was holding my hand to his face, relief continued to pour off him.

"We are not exactly sure, something that should never have been possible that for sure."

"Have you really been here two week's?" I asked Eric with tears in my eyes. Had I for that matter?

He nodded, smiling but it looked sad, like he realised I was his weakness. I lifted my head wearily off the bed but it flopped back down, "I feel like crap," I sighed again.

"Join the club," Eric smiled, stroking my face.

I laughed one of those little tiny laughs that are like half a laugh. Dr Ludwig seemed to be fussing round the bed taking my blood pressure and what not.

"I thought I'd lost you...I haven't been able to feel you in the bond till just now shortly after you opened your eye's it was like you weren't even here."

"I don't think I was here...the last thing I remember was..was...Oh Claudine, oh God...she's gone, her baby," it all came flooding back to me, fresh tears sprang to my eyes.

"Shhh," Eric soothed shifting getting up to lie beside me. "I am here," he hugged me close to him, kissing the top of my head. Dripping blood on the stark white sheets. "Dear one, please I know it is difficult but where were you?"

I dried my eyes the best I could on the polyester hospital gown that didn't seem to absorb much, "I couldn't tell ya if my life depended on it...at first it was like I'd been strapped to a god damn awful roller coaster I felt that pressure you feel when you're on those things and my body being yanked in all directions...then I hit water, lots and lots of water."

"Water? Are you sure child?" Dr Ludwig asked her face had paled slightly not that she was very colourful to being with.

"Yes, it was weird because I was it and it was me."

Dr Ludwig gulped, "I see, then what?"

"Then the sun came up, I could feel myself getting warmer not that I'd noticed that I was cold in the first place...then I evaporated...I know right...you don't need to say it, I am officially off my rocker."

"What happened then?" Dr Ludwig said, but her voice sounded desperate, if truth be told she was scaring me a little, Eric must have picked up on it because he threatened to snap Dr Ludwig's neck if she didn't stop scaring me.

After a few moments of silence I continued the story, "then I was the air and the air was me...but I was still the water," I blew out a load of air, "it's sounds crazy right? Like some drug trip but it felt so real. Soo good, like I was in my element or something?" Dr Ludwig seemed to visibly relax.

She mumbled something about I didn't know how true that was, but I didn't catch it, would have to ask Eric later he was bound to have heard her. "Sookie, how are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Hungry, very, very hungry...like I haven't eaten in two weeks," I giggled at my own joke. I had to giggle otherwise it meant I had to think about falling down the rabbit hole and missing two whole weeks of my life. Then a thought occurred to me, I felt something a kin to panic. "Wait! What date is it?" I scrambled up to sitting felt a warm tube against my leg, my face flushed beet red, realising I must have a catheter in since I couldn't go pee pee on my own.

"Sookie?" Eric asked, no doubt feeling the range of emotions from me.

"The date?" did you see me? like a ninja I tell you, there was no way I was going to explain my current embarrassment.

"It's the 18th," Eric answered.

"Oh God! Eric we have that memorial event in Rhodes, I promised the crews I would be there. I have a ton of stuff to do, I need to pack for both of us, I can't believe it's tomorrow."

"Lover it's taken care off. Just rest, we aren't going."

"Like hell we are!" I kneeling now facing him rather awkwardly I might add seeing as I had tube coming out of my coochie. I know, there's a visual you just didn't need, you can thank me later. "Eric! I promised, I am not letting them down... see I am fine now, just hungry," I put on my best pleading eyes.

"Sookie. You've just woken up after sixteen days of being unconscious; I don't think it's a good idea."

"You're talking crazy, it's great idea," I beamed, still feeling slightly steam rollered but determined to go as it would mean a lot to a lot of people who had written to me since the bombings. "How about you sleep on it and I'll eat...theeen when you wake you can tell me what a great idea it is," I added with a cheeky grin and batting my eye lashes. I could hear Dr Ludwig snigger in the background.

Eric smiled broadly, "Very impressive argument there Mrs Northman but you forget I can feel how you are feeling."

Grrr, God damn bond. "Well you need to rest and I need to eat."

"That's it?" Eric asked smiling watching me like hawk, corner of his mouth quirked upward.

"No, we will talk about this after I have showered and eaten and you have had some rest."

"Dr Ludwig can you give us a minute please," Eric asked the doctor.

"Eric what is it?" I asked as soon as the door was shut and the Doc had left. I could feel a swirl of emotions.

"I don't want to go to rest before...I wish to tell you something, I am worried how you will react," he finally said after what felt like ten minutes but I am sure was no more than a minute passed.

"O-kay," I said slowly with a horrid sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I have fed on six donors," Eric said in a rush.

"What?" I didn't know what I was expecting but that wasn't it.

"I fed on six donors while you were unconscious," he repeated although he didn't need too, I'd heard him fine the first time.

"But that's all- right?"

"Of course," Eric answered quickly looking almost hurt.

"So what's the big deal? You couldn't go hungry, I mean you could have drank true blood...but two weeks on that stuff wouldn't have been very nice."

"You're not angry, disappointed in me?"

"No. Would you be disappointed in me if I went to a restaurant six times in two weeks and didn't eat at home because my cooker was broken?"

Eric started laughing, "Lover I have never referred to you as an appliance."

"I know. What aren't you telling me?" then I felt in the bond something he was trying hard to hide. I felt myself go cold, I moved away from him, please God no more I couldn't take it.

"I didn't want to tell you...but I seeing I have no choice as your mind seems to be coming up with allsorts, I can feel you." His tone was annoyed, "When you initially passed out I was hit by a blast which could only be described as pure sunlight, had Quinn not acted as fast as he did we would have both burnt to death. I had burn's over ninety percent of my body, I needed the blood for healing."

I sat wide eye's just staring at my husband, I felt so bad I had hurt him although it really wasn't my fault, then a thought occurred to me, that was happening quite a bit today, like my brain hadn't quite engaged properly so when it had a though it was like a big deal. "Have I really been that bad to live with, that you would worry about taking a donors blood to heal?"

"No, no."

"Then what? Because I am having a hard time to understand why you would be worried about my reaction. I feel bad enough I nearly barbequed you, even if I couldn't help it, but to make you feel guilty for healing yourself when your injured and vulnerable makes me feel I like I am some kind of monster."

"Sookie...I only want you, I do not want to do anything to jeopardise that...I..."

A faltering Viking is never a good sign, "You feel like you're on probation and I am your probation officer, like you always have to be on best behaviour round me," I sighed tears welled in my eyes. I took a deep shuddering breath, my body was sore, I winced at the pain. I felt like someone had wacked my head with a sledge hammer, Eric was up during the afternoon dripping blood everywhere from the bleeds, half dead (no pun intended) and I just honestly couldn't tell you if I could do this anymore.

"Yes, but when you put like that it does sound quite bad. You've accepted me back into your bed, it's okay for me to lay beside you but you still have not accepted me as your bed partner, I am willing to wait...as long as it takes but I have never had something, I wanted so badly and no means to get it other than wait for it to come to me, which it may not...I cannot even allow myself to think the latter because it fills me with such pain I would wish for final death to take me, if it ever became my reality."

I was stunned into silence, I realised I was shaking like a leaf, "You love me," it was statement I said after a very pregnant pause.

Eric looked at me like I had just smacked him in the face with a wet fish. He shook his head, "but I am in pain?" he looked confused like that didn't gel with his concept of what love was supposed to be.

"You are in love with me," I repeated surer this time.

Eric's eye's widened. "And if I said this is no longer working for me, I wanted out, to go my own way. What would you do?" I whispered scared of the answer, a crushing pain exploded in my chest all from Eric in the bond.

He couldn't look me in the eye, his face contorted in pain, "I would let you go, rather than run the risk of you hating me," he gasp like he had run a marathon and he was human.

"When you love something you set it free," I lifted up Eric's face in my hands to look him in the eyes I could hardly get the word out under the crushing emotions of the bond, "If it comes back to you, it was yours in the first place... thank you. Eric I am not going anywhere," my Gran always used to say that saying, then I kissed him for all I was worth. My tears mingled with the blood from Eric's bleeds we were a mess but it was our mess. I was filled with such hope for the future.

Taking his blood even in the form of tears I could feel, myself healing the pain and dull ache that covered my body subsiding, I pulled away leaning my forehead on his, breathless. "We still have a way to go, but I know we will get there now," I whispered, punctuating what I said with kisses.

"I love you, Mrs Northman," he smiled, like he was trying the words on for size.

"I am getting there again Mr Northman," I smiled, "Now off and rest with ya, I am okay and I am not going anywhere, I'll be right here when you wake, I promise," I couldn't say it yet I wanted to say it when I really felt it. How is it three little words could be so hard to say?

Eric pressed one final kiss and left, to take his rest. My mind was going a mile a minute, I was thinking of all the stuff I had to do for Rhodes, the next instant my mind would flick to what just went down. I called the doctor back, first things first, get me out of all these tubes. I reached for a packet of wet wipes on the bed side taking a couple and washing my face with them. Futile as blood is so sticky but at least I no longer looked like I had mauled a bleeding Vampire.

Dr Ludwig came in, "You had your bonded's blood I see."

"Yes, problem?" I asked suddenly feeling very protective over what I considered something that was ours, (mine and Eric's that is).

"No girly, quite the opposite. I don't know how you did it but that Vampire loves you, after he healed he refused his rest in case you woke up during the day."

I didn't really know what to say, I was so touched I couldn't form the words. "What happened to me?" did you see the smooth subject change? Ninja Sookie strikes again.

Dr Ludwig along with what I think was a nurse (were), began unhooking all the stuff I was attached too, "The only explanation I can come up with is that somehow your DNA has been rewritten."

"What! To what?" I trapped down my fear scared Eric would come rushing in. "To what?" I said in a more controlled manner. My indoor voice as Gran would have called it.

"That's the question. Something fairy," she pulled my hair back and guided a hand to my ear. I am sure my face was picture as I felt the slight Spook style ear that felt alien yet familiar...actually touching my ear, felt...good, really good...I could feel myself become aroused. Oh my god.

"That's interesting," Dr Ludwig commented.

"What is?"

"A Fairies ears are their most erotic erogenous zone." You have never seen a hand move faster off an ear in your life, it was almost comical. I felt like I was feeling myself up, with the good doctor watching.

"So what happens now, Eric didn't seem affected. Am I safe around Vampires?"

"You smell good, but not like a fairy," the were nurse answered.

"That's good, so what now?"

"I will inform Niall he will send a Fairy to access you during daylight hours. Sookie this has never happened before it is impossible to predict what has happened. Your body feels more Fae when I scan you with my gift but at the same time you don't feel different from before. I know that makes no sense but it is what I feel," Dr Ludwig spoke but her expression was one of lost in thought, as if she was trying to unravel the mystery of life itself.

"Okay, but we will be in Rhodes for the next three days," with that my stomach let a huge rumble.

"Sookie," Dr Ludwig said in warning. But I shooed them out. When they were done I phoned for food with the doctors warning ringing in my ears, no lemon or iron. I gingerly got off hospital bed wondering where my bed had got to seeing as I was in my room. I went to shower, I expected myself to look pale. I hadn't dared look at myself before I went to the shower but when I stepped out of the shower I went to inspect the damage of two weeks without sun and I was shocked.

I moved my head from side to side looking at my ears, I grimaced looking at me teeth they looked normal. I moved my head to the side my nose looked ...I don't know but prettier. I looked like me only prettier does that even make sense, does anything these days?

My boob's looked perkier and I bounced on the balls of my feet watching them jiggle, the muscles under my skin look more defined, I felt stronger. It was weird looking at myself in such detail. With that thought I covered myself back up and headed through to the bedroom.

I pulled on yoga sweats and a vest, it wasn't till I had done it that I realise I had forgone underwear. I stripped again this time putting on underwear. My Gran would have slapped me upside the head if she ever caught me sans underwear.

I could feel Quinn approaching the door, 'come in' I yelled before he even had a chance to knock.

"Your Maj...Wow! . . . you look incredible!" he faltered half way through saying your Majesty.

"I am feeling good, great actually now- starving if truth be told," I looked at the tray with glee that Quinn was carrying. Think there was even hand clapping involved, but I am admitting nothing. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," he smiled not really taken his eyes off me.

"You gonna keep staring at me like that through my whole meal?"

"Sorry. But damn," he smiled.

I laughed tucking into the food with gusto. The tastes just seemed to explode in my mouth it was like the best food I'd ever tasted. I never remember a time in my life where I had ever eaten so much in one sitting. When I had finally finished I sat back sighed and patted my tummy.

"You sure you're not a closet Were, damn girl where did you hide all that food?"

"Aww... it just tasted so good, like I could taste all the individual ingredients, where they had grown- everything."

"Sookie how much blood did Eric give you?"

"Tiny amount, not that it is any of your business," I snapped, annoyed now.

"I am sorry. You are right, it is none of my business. I care about you more than an employer, like a friend, I worry about you. After two week you sure are a sight for sore eyes," he said soothingly.

"I am sorry I snapped. I think it has more to do with the weirdness of two weeks ago." I eyed him to see how he was taking it, he shuddered. "Thank you, you saved my life in more ways than one. I'll never be able to repay you."

"The King released me from my debt. I am free, my own person," he smiled.

"He did? What are you still doing here then? I thought you'd be off dancing the light fandango," I smiled, sad at the thought of Quinn going, he felt like family now. I certainly seen more of him than my actual family.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be just now. Frannie and my Mom are settled, you guys ...as hard as this is to say for me, you being with a Vamp and all, have become like family especially these last couple of months. Eric is actually alright for a Vamp."

Damn if I wasn't all filled up by the time that bastard had finished. "Yeah he is," I agreed.

"You love him," Quinn stated.

Honest answer; I didn't really know. I wanted to. Really I did, especially after today. I knew it was me not him, oh how cliché, I was holding back, "You saved my life, when you saved his," I smiled. Good answer, I mentally patted myself on the back.

The rest of the time passed in a flurry of activity getting ready for Rhodes. I was very proud at how much I delegated. I had all the day people running errands for things we needed. Actually I had been very fly as I had not left my room once, so Eric couldn't complain about it. Oh they'd make a Vampires wife out of me yet.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked. . .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Northman: Family

Part 2

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I forgot to mention in my last authors note that this whole story is written, other than final check over is ready to go and be posted. . . so please do review. . .

Also another note; my first Mrs Northman was really an exploration in cultural differences. Some of you still hold out that Eric was dirty dog, good for nothing sleaze bag. The piece was designed to make you think, if you are of the above opinion then that squarely puts your culture in that of 21st century woman, (same as Sookie). However Eric, is a 1000 year old Viking Vampire king, who does what he wants when he wants, never in his Kingship has he had think about another individual he is a Vampire first, Supe second, Human didn't even factor. When they first got together I believe it wouldn't even have entered his head that Sookie would expect monogamy why should he, his views where firmly planted in Vampire culture. Is it really right to hate on Eric because he acted like a 1000year old Viking Vampire King.

Isn't that the whole point of cultural difference? Isn't that why lots of wars have started because one or both side are unable to see the others side. Only way past them is comprimise, a willingness at least to see another's point of view, an understanding that their brain works differently to ours. When you throw love into the mix, well hell!

Enough rambling on with the show. . .

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

><p>We had touched down in Rhodes just before sunset as the plane was light tight Eric had risen shortly after takeoff. After several offers of initiating me into the mile high club our conversation settle into a more business at hand direction.<p>

"The King of Texas is still recovering, his second and child Joseph will be there in his steed... he has expressed an interest in an introduction with you as your quick thinking saved him from burning," Eric quirked an eyebrow at me. Every time he said burning I got an awful flash back or should that be more a 'smell back' to that horrid day in Rhodes-gag.

"Sorry the whole thing just makes me feel queasy. Burning...it was the smell..." I screwed up my nose to show my disgust, looking out of the window of the limousine that had picked us up with several other vehicles for all our people.

Eric took my hand rubbing soothing circles on to it, I smiled at him. He let his pride and love flow over me. Pam rode with us as did Quinn and Rasul.

"Will Sal be there?" I asked, unashamed at my lip curl.

"Sal?" Rasul inquired.

"Arkansan, Sophie Ann Le cleque, S-A-L," Pam explained, Rasul smiled.

"Unfortunately, she slept in her coffin and was unharmed," Quinn smiled at me.

"Witch," I hissed, can you tell I am no fan of hers. She was always trying to get her claws into Eric. She was no fan of mine.

"She is said to be weakened as she had to help heal all her children with her blood...so the gossip mill says," Quinn added, I could tell this was a surprise to Eric who quirked an eyebrow.

"What a shame," looked out the window again suppressing the emotions that were anything but pity for the odious woman. I know that didn't make me a very nice person but if you met her you would understand. The only saving grace was that Eric found her undeveloped body unattractive she had been turn around the age of fifteen so I could pretty much with confidence say that Eric hadn't been near that.

I reminded myself yet again our real relationship had only started two months ago and that technically we were still in the exclusive dating phase of our relationship despite us being married.

"Nan, just texted. She wants Sookie to do some interviews," Pam said looking up from her phone.

I scoffed, "that will be a boring interview. What have I got say that would interest anyone?" All the occupants of the car turn to look at me like I had two heads.

"Sookie...you are married to a Vampire, you pulled people out of the wreckage of a burning building and prevented a human massacre. As if that wasn't enough, you don't seem scared of anyone even though most the people you encounter on a daily bases could snap you like a twig," Quinn said with a look of sheer disbelief on his face that I would even consider myself boring.

I sighed loudly, "you make it sound so dramatic, I am really not that interesting." I turned to look out of the windows to signal the conversation was over.

"We beg to differ, my Lover," Eric whispered into my ear, sending shiver down my spine and damping my panties as his lips brushed over my new fairy ears-damn. Double damn, when the bond flickered with amusement from Eric.

"Interviews! I am still to reply," Pam voice broke through my _mood_ that was quickly descending on me.

I looked to Eric, who seemed to be waiting for my answer, "Tell her to knock herself out, I'll give her tomorrow night between ten and eleven pm...that okay with you honey?" I asked Eric.

Eric's eyes narrowed on mine, the bond gave a jolt of happiness, he nodded in Pam's direction. I gulped as Eric's happiness morphed into lust, he pulled me closer to him. "You haven't called me that in a long time," he purred scenting my neck. I couldn't help but be turned on especially as Eric was doing a number on my new ears that seemed to have my neither regions on speed dial.

There was a click of fangs descending as the other fanged members of our party scented my arousal. Yes, I had been a long time without sex and part of me couldn't help but want to throw Eric down and ride him like I was the winner of the Kentucky derby, but the other part of me held back, so it was great relief when the limo pulled to a stop. In effect ending Eric and mine Mexican sex off, I just felt so conflicted about the whole thing.

It was like bungee jumping or what I imagined bungee jumping would be like having never done it. I just needed to jump, I knew deep down inside myself I would love it but I think the fear came if I became an adrenaline junkie and the sport was banned-_again_. If you follow my drift?

I put my fake smile on realising everyone was again staring at me, "All clear," I said.

"What is all clear?" Pam asked, looking confused.

"Outside," I tapped my temple, "I assumed that's what y'all where waiting on," I knew that they weren't staring at me because of that, but I chose to press on instead. Hell they were all staring at me because one minute I was getting all hot and bothered and the next I was zoned out thinking about bungee jumping.

"Oh that's good," Pam said with a smirk that said she wasn't buying what I was selling.

I steadied my shields as we all exited the limo, made our way into the hotel, armed swat team stood either side of the doors, we showed them our invites and id's just to get in the hotel, security was certainly better than last time we were in Rhodes.

"Mrs Northman?" one of the swat police officers said.

"Yes, that's me," I smiled. Nervous. I could hear Eric inhale behind me. The guards face took on a dreamy quality.

"If there's anything we can do for you, anything at all you just come tell me," from his mind he thought he was in love with me, he wanted to worship at me feet- so strange.

"That's so nice," I said rather nervously at the strange mans behaviour, when I looked up I saw a few other guards seemed to be behaving similarly. "Emm. . .this is my husband Eric Northman," I said wrapping my arms round Eric wondering what the hell had gotten into the men at the door, they where creeping me out.

"You're so lucky," one of the men blurted out to Eric, looking ready to cry.

"That I am," Eric said looking amused, Rasul and Quinn looked like they were on high alert could attack at moment's notice, Pam was somewhere between Eric's mood and Rasuls, not sure which direction to go but ready for anything.

"So you gonna let us in or what?" I smiled. Hello earth to men with guns?

"Of course...oh we are sorry but you are just so lovely...and...," one of the men said that seemed to have more stripes on his uniform than the rest sighed as he spoke. Was he high?

"Oh it's okay. You are gonna take good care of us right, guard us like your lives depended on it?" I rambled, looking for moral support from Eric, who seemed to suppressing a grin.

All the men fell back into line saluting us and promising to do just that. It looked like it had been rehearsed weird as. We entered the hotel, as soon as we were in the door a were called Malinda appeared to greet us, "Problem?" she asked looking to the doors where another limo was pulling up.

"No problem," Eric replied smoothly, still amused. Me I was royally confused, it must have shown.

"Welcome your Majesties, to the Sunset, I am Malinda, the hotels manager, I have your room keys right here, it would my pleasure to escort you to your rooms..."

"Don't we need to check in?" I blurted out.

She smiled at me, thinking how simple I was, I must be a really good fuck, I sure did smell nice she'd give me that. But isn't it always the country bumpkins who will do almost anything. Not at all what she expected after Marcus Antoine had sung my praises and warned her I better have my every whim catered too. She thought a bunch of things about Eric or should I say what she would like to do to Eric. She was back to thinking what a simpleton I was and I probably took it every which way. What shocked me was how loud and clear her thoughts came at me, normally Were's where harder to read.

I held up my hand as she was about to answer, "Actually. Malinda. We'll just take the keys. I would prefer if you kept your smutty thoughts of my husband to yourself. I have no idea why Marcus wanted me to have my every whim catered too but I can assure you it won't be by an amoeba like you. As a complex life form I require less fake, more real," I shook my hand in front of her face, finishing with a flick which had her flinching backward. Snatching the key cards out of her hand I moved towards the elevators, the Vamps and Quinn following in my wake.

She went to speak, to tell us the room numbers she was still in a state of shock. I looked at her smiling as I got into the elevator, "its okay I got that... I know the room numbers just like I know your taking antibiotics for Chlamydia...I hope that works out for ya," I just managed to get the last part out before the doors to the lift closed. "We're in suite 605," I handed off the cards to Rasul. "Bitch," I hissed under my breath looking at the closed doors.

Pam burst out laughing, "Yes, literally. 'Amoeba' I shall have to remember that one," Eric had me pulled tight against him I could feel his arousal pressed against me, he was running his nose up and down my neck, one of his hands had move to my breast and the bond had come alive with very primal feelings. I was still angry at the Were, how she had thought of Eric like nothing but a slab of meat, like a sex object. It irked me that she was willing to do to him, at a drop of a hat I may add, that which I was finding so hard. The physical part of our relationship. Urgh. Why was life so complicated?

The elevator doors opened, I felt myself be picked up, I heard the door click open head of me and we were in the room, then in a bedroom. I found myself pressed up against the wall with Eric grinding into me. His lips on mine, "I love you," he spoke into my mouth.

I wrapped my hands round his neck, "I am not ready," I gasped out knowing that I wasn't ready to have sex with him again, but I still wanted him so badly. What a mind fuck.

"I know," he said cupping my breast, rubbing the nipple through the fabric of my blouse, "I just want to kiss you, hold you..." he stopped mid sentence I could feel him holding back.

"Drink from me," I whispered as I finished his unspoken sentence.

"Yes," Eric replied but it came out more as a growl. I practically climbed him as I wrapped my legs round his waist.

"I want you, too," I spoke taking his ear lobe between my teeth, rubbing myself harder against him.

"Will you drink from me?" Eric whimpered as I increased the pressure from my teeth on his ear.

"Mmm, yess," I moaned. Seconds later the buttons of my blouse where sent flying, "Fuck Eric," I growled out.

"Mine," he snarled. Suddenly I found myself straddling his lap with Eric sitting on the bed his back against the head board. I was grinding down on his huge denim clad erection. I hissed as Eric's mouth covered one of my nipples. "Lover you are more beautiful than I remember," I could hear the regret in his voice, that he had hurt me. Hell I could feel it in the bond.

I lifted myself up and slammed down hard, hitting my denim covered clit of the bulge in Eric's jeans. "Do it," I begged. "Bite me."

I was so close, I knew it was all I needed to send me over the edge. Eric looked me in the eye just before he struck, I let out a strangled moan, as I held on to him for dear life my heart beating wildly. I tore at his T shirt collar, my cries where muffled in the crook of his neck as I came undone. Biting down hard, erupted a yell from Eric as my blunt teeth slipped past the barrier of his skin, I drew hard on the wound filling my mouth with his delicious blood. Feeling totally complete for the first time in a year and half.

Eric finished by calling out in a long forgotten language. As I came back to myself all I could hear was the rasping of my breathing, a stillness had filled the air. Peace. I felt like old parts of myself where knitting back together. Healing.

As if reading my thoughts I could feel Eric smile before he spoke, "sexual healing, do you think this is what they meant?"

"You can feel that huh?"

He kissed my forehead in answer. I laid my head on his chest as we shifted position laying side by side. I stroked his partially bare chest. We lay like that for a few more minutes. I knew somewhere inside I should be embarrassed by my wanton actions especial as I am sure Pam, Quinn & Rasul got an earful but I really didn't care or maybe I couldn't bring myself to care. That was weird and strangely liberating.

"The swat team down stairs..." Eric began.

"...yeah what was up with that?" I cut him off.

"Sookie, I think more than your ears have changed. How did you feel just before you saw the men?"

"Em? Kinda nervous I guess, um... I mean they were armed and all, they were giving that whole men in black vibe. But then I thought how irrational it all was to think that way, as they were there to protect us. I guess I just wanted them to like me, so they would do a good job," I snuggled in closer smelling Eric, God he smelt good.

"You released a pheromone, it was like you glamoured them. Don't worry it was human pheromone and not fairy, but I have never been able to detect it in quite the doses you produced."

"They say love is chemical imbalance," I mused trying not to freak out.

"Seeing as I am not subject to hormonal changes, I would beg to differ, my love," Eric replied.

"So I did what Jason can kinda do?" I asked. That had to be what Jason does, everyone knows he's a dog but the ladies still love him, they can't get enough of him. I've often thought it's like he glamours them or something.

"And then some, it could be very useful. The Were, you read her...why did she make you so mad, not that I didn't enjoyed it," I could feel Eric smile, I was willing to bet his eyebrows where waggling. I turn so my chest was flat against his, so I could look at him.

"I didn't like how she thought of you...like your where some sex object not a person...and your mine. She was a snotty bitch, I had such an urge to smack her which I didn't think would reflect well on you or the kingdom, so I went for the next best thing." I answered honestly, I should feel bad, I thought but I didn't, she had it coming. It was like the tenor of my inner voice had changed, it was more Supe like, less human bizarrely it didn't bother me.

"Impressive display of your telepathy, it still surprises me even though now you don't hide it."

Before I could say anything more Pam burst through the door, "aww, not even so much as a nipple on show," she pouted. Hilarious. Eric glared at her. "What? I waited till you were done." Such a brat.

"Just for you Pam," I giggled ripping Eric's t-shirt further exposing his nipples, Eric twisted one of them licking his finger tips first. "Ohh," he moaned as he bucked his hips. I was ending myself.

"Eric you have finally broken Sookie, not a delicious blush in sight at such vulgarity," Pam said as she continued to work, swiping a wand thingy (the kind you get at airport security) over the surfaces of the room, checking for bugs. She finally paused over the bed, flicking her eyebrow's she swiped the wand over the top of us as it passed my ass it gave a weird whorl noise, Pam gave me a fangy smile, waggling her eye brows in a total Eric move. Funny.

I just smiled at her, she was a funny bitch, but I felt playful and I was determined to have the last laugh. I rolled over the top of Eric, landing on the other side of him. My shirt was button less and my bra had gone to bra heaven were all its other deceased friends were hanging out. I am sure they were surprised at the sudden 'death' after such a dry spell. Move to standing on the other side of the bed, on my way to the bathroom I turned.

Cupping myself I blanked my face looking down on my breasts, "Oh baby, I do hope you're gonna heal these," I rubbed my thumb over the fang marks just above the nipple, pouting. I couldn't hold the laughter in any more as I took in the sight of both Pam and Eric with their fangs down. Pam had sank to her knees on the bed beside Eric, she looked slack jawed. I laughed like a super villain on my way to the bathroom. Mawhahaha-haha.

Eric appeared a few seconds later, he felt concerned. "Sookie, you feel well?" Eric asked.

"Eric I am fine. Really. Isn't it high time Pam got a little of what she dishes served right back?" I smiled, giggling.

He looked at me for a good half a minute before he released me to let me have my shower. "I know you worry about me. I promise I feel fine."

Hour later we were all dressed, I was dressed in a midnight blue evening dress it was incredibly simple in its shape but the way the fabric had been draped gave it that extra va va voom. I had on my favourite jewellery for a long time I couldn't bear to wear it as it had been a gift from my grandfather, I had been so very angry at him. As I fingered the delicate blue enamelled butterflies, that nestled in between the fairy fire stones that had another worldly opal quality, I muse that it was probably my anger at my fairy family that had kept the jewels safe. Otherwise I am sure I would have packed them the first time I went to Rhodes and they would have been lost forever.

Eric placed a kiss on my bare shoulder, placing my wrap over the area he just kissed, "what are you thinking? You feel sad," he asked.

"About Fintan," I answered, pulling out my camera out of my bag. "Can I get a picture of y'all?" I smiled, pulling myself away from my sad thoughts.

Eric shook his head at my antics, "why not," he smiled.

After a few photo's where taken we left the room. Thalia and a vampire called Akiro met us in the hall they were part of the personal guard, Thalia had got special dispensation to have a sword strapped to her back as had Akiro. As we took the elevator down I was gripped by a sudden fear so staggering I had to hold on to Eric for support. Eric went on high alert as did all the others. I felt like someone was screaming fear in my mind.

My heart raced, fucking marvellous just what I've always wanted to be trapped in a tin box with five Vamps on the verge of bloodlust and were tiger who's about to go all furry on us. I pushed the voice outside my head, slamming up the shields in my head. Eric was pushing massive amounts of calm at me.

"It wasn't mine," I kept repeating.

"Sookie what wasn't yours?" Eric asked, in a voice which was both soothing and calm. He got bonus points for getting his shit together so fast.

"The fear," I blew out a load of breath. "It wasn't mine, it belonged to someone else...it was..like," I didn't want to say it out loud, it was like someone had sent it to my mind even now I could feel it pressing on my shields.

"Who's was it?" anger was rolling off Eric, that someone had hurt me.

"I don't know can we go down to the parking garage?" I asked.

Eric just nodded, he gripped me tightly. I used his void of no thoughts to shore up my emergency shields. "What are you looking for?"

"I don't know, I caught a glimpse of a car exhaust in their thoughts." As soon as the lift stopped Thalia and Akiro were out swords drawn scanning the area they were followed by Rasul and Pam who fanned out finally Eric and I with Quinn bringing up the rear, his eyes had bled to yellow.

I quickly made my way through the cars bending down looking at the exhausts, I stopped, I am sure the exhaust I was looking at was the same as the one I had seen in the glimpse I had caught. Just under the car I could see something. Without thinking I put my hand on the bumper lifting up the car and sliding my other hand under it to retrieve the item I could see. It wasn't till the car was back down on the ground that I even processed what I had done. I know I had vamp blood but to lift a sedan town car up one handed was a little much to expect, I doubted Quinn could have done it.

I stared at the little brown teddy in my hand, too chicken to look up. I could feel Eric's emotions rolling over me. If the bond spoke it would have said something like; 'we should never have come to Rhodes' or 'someone get me Dr Ludwig.'

The silence was deafening which was a neat trick seeing as there were two breathers amongst us, I was betting like me, Quinn was holding his breath. I couldn't stand it any longer, "How about that?" I said cheerily, "think I'll enter the strong man competition next year, think they'll have me?" nervous who me?

"Sookie. This is no time for jokes," Eric said seriously.

I grimaced, looking anywhere but Eric. I handed the teddy over Rasul, "are they still here?" I asked, like he would know.

He inhaled, "male, child," he stated his fangs down. He looked in the direction of the exit, inhaling again, "there are gone, I smell Vampire too. A lot of fear from the child, it's pungent."

"What happened?" Eric asked.

Shook my head, "I don't really know. It was like someone pushed inside my head, they were so scared, I couldn't switch it off."

"I thought you couldn't switch it off," Eric asked, meaning my telepathy.

"I can't but this was different...it was like they were sending the thoughts purposely, like I had to throw them out of my head before I could even get my shields up, even then I could feel them battering on my shields," I explained.

"and now?" Pam asked, her lips pursed as if she was ready to rip someone's head off at a moment's notice.

"They are not there anymore. Gone, it was like they faded out slowly."

"We are going to be late and Sookie is the guest of honour," Pam changed subject and I could have kissed her because I felt Eric had been on the verge of wanting to forget the whole thing and getting me out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? A little mystery too. . .<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Northman: Family

Part 3

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for all my wonderful review...I know I am a brat for not getting back individually but I cannot put into words how grateful I am for every Alert, Fav story and Review I get, even more so because school was hellish for me with undiagnosed dyslexia, so ever one of them makes me feel like I climbed Everest. So from the bottom of my heart to you thank you so much. We truly can achieve anything we put our minds too, isn't the human race amazing?

Enjoy ...

JoXx

* * *

><p>We made it into the grand ball room of the hotel which had been lavishly decorated along one wall was screens with photo's of the fallen, notes from families where pinned beside the pictures, huge black ribbons adorned the screens, swaged along the top finishing in rosettes where the next screen started.<p>

Nan Flannigan was the first to appear in front of us, she worked for the authority and was the American was face of Vampirism. "Your Majesties," she whispered inclining her head.

"Nan, what a pleasure," Eric said smoothly, I could tell you categorically that was a lie, with or without the bond.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sookie may I say you are looking wonderful this evening," Nan schmoosed.

"Why thank you, that is mighty nice of you to say so," I smiled.

"They are going to love you," her eyes lit up. "I have set up the interviews for tomorrow, you will be paid seventy thousand dollars for each one there are six in total, ten minutes each, I hope that is acceptable."

My mouth hung open, "I can't take their money...that would be wrong," I said astonished that she would even ask for money for something like this, given the circumstances.

"They would offer more," she said looking perplexed. I could feel my jaw tightening at the woman's audacity.

"You'll probably take this as compliment so let me assure you it's not. You are a cold hearted bitch, people have died, families have lost loved ones, makers children and children makers. I will not profit from that, it is my privilege to have the opportunity to speak out against hate...I -don't- want- the -money. I don't care what you do with it. It's blood money, my name and that money do not get associated, do you feel me?" I gritted out. Riled did not even begin to cover it. Nan just looked like she was creaming her panties and that she was about to cum any second.

"Oh, I feel you," Nan said all a quiver, I think I was just a little sick in my mouth, my face must have shown it because she locked it all up tight. "It will be donated in your name to the victim's families, if you like?" she suggested.

"Fine," Eric took hold of my hand and began walking. I take it Nan's face time was finished.

"Eric darling," I heard, from behind us. Just great, my night is complete.

"Sophie Anne," Eric turned.

"Eric," Sophie Anne smiled (read; leered and purred) "and human," she sneered at me, I giggled. She was just such a little bitch. It was actually amusing considering where we were, for her to address me like that.

Eric however was not amused. "Eric, we must simply get together, you know we would be good, you and I. Did you get the contracts Mr Glassport drew up for an alliance," she had her red talons on Eric's chest.

"Get your grubby little digits of my husband, they say you can buy everything but class, I do distinctly remember you at our wedding you shameless whore," I snarled picked up her hand crushing them in a super human grip, just then a photographer came up oblivious to the spat.

"Mrs Northman may I have a picture of you and your husband with friend?" he ask.

I smiled even brighter not wanting to draw attention to ourselves, "sure," it was out of my mouth before I could even think, still holding on to Sophie-Anne hand in the painful grip I thrust myself between the Queen and Eric, looking up at him lovingly_. Click click,_ the camera went.

"Thank you very much, you're a real hero Mrs Northman," the photographer said.

"That's very sweet," I smiled finally releasing Sophie's hand after giving it an extra hard squeeze, hearing the bones creak. I am a bad, bad, Christian.

"Oh, I am sorry did I grip you a little too tightly? Well, opps-it will heal," I said innocently, Pam openly cackled, even Thalia cracked a smile.

"I think you might have over cooked you're Bonded," SA hissed at Eric.

"Wife," Eric simply said from his lofty domain at least a foot taller than Sophie Anne.

"What?" Sophie Anne asked confused.

"Bonded-_**Wife**_. We have a planet to save, tell Mr Glassport to not the waste paper," Eric replied, I resisted the urge to sing nana nanah naha as Eric pressed a kiss to my temple. As we walked off, I brought Eric's hand in mine up to my lips, kissing the back of his palm, 'Mine', I mouthed to Sophie- Anne over my shoulder. Oh if looks could kill I'd be a Vampire.

"Sookie- priceless, for everything else there's master card," Pam beamed.

"And to think you wanted to miss all this," I giggled to Eric. "I told you it was crazy talk."

Eric bent down to my ear, "if you claim me again, Mrs Northman, I won't be held responsible for my actions," he whispered I swear he was speaking right to my hoo ha. Oh my! Is it hot in here?

I was grinning like a mad woman when Ed, who I had later learned was Ed Sullivan, came bounding over, stuffed into a suite which he looked really uncomfortable in. "Mrs Northman," he greeted me like a long lost family member, I stiffened as he look like he was going to hug me. Big Vampire no, no.

"Dad, what did I say?" a very young Vampire said holding on to his arm. Dad?

Ed blushed, "Oh sorry!" he looked embarrassed. "Rules," he looked sheepish, going redder.

"It's okay, I think in special circumstances it can be forgiven," I lean in slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Ed this is my husband, you helped save, Eric Northman and his child Pamela Ravencroft," I introduced Eric adding (and embellishing the saving part) for Eric's benefit, so he resisted the urge to kill him. Oh bond was so pleasant sometimes.

"Oh, that was all you...truth be told we didn't have a clue what to do with the Vamps, if it hadn't been for you," his eyes filled, he looked at the Vampire woman next to him, she smiled rubbing his back. His thoughts flashed to how his only daughter would be dead and buried if I had not been there that day, he would never have been introduced to Marcus who had saved his cancer riddled daughter.

"This is Miriam, my daughter. She just changed her living status just a month and a half ago," he said proudly.

"It's lovely to meet you Miriam, your dad's a great guy," I smiled.

"Thank you, I think so too," she smiled in return, her fangs had run down a little.

"There you are my darling," a smooth voice sounded as Marcus Antoine came into view, he pulled Miriam to him placing an arm over her waist. To anyone else the gesture would have looked loving but I knew Marcus was holding her in case she needed to be restrained. "I see you have met, our esteemed guest of honour Mrs Northman and her bonded the King of Louisiana, Eric Northman,"

"She is yours?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Miriam is my new progeny, she was dying of a rare form of cancer. She made the transition beautifully as you can see, with an enhanced sense of smell," Marcus just informed of us of his Vampires child's gift, as I smelt extra tasty to Vampires he also let us know why Miriam seemed to be having control issues.

"Perhaps Miriam would enjoy a drink?" Pam smiled leering a little at the young Vampire. "I could murder one," a little bit of Vamp humour there from Pam. Ed's eyes widened till they fell on me where he could see I was holding in the laugh.

"Just make sure you don't. The paper work's a bitch," Ed smiled at Pam, his eyes softening as they fell on his daughter.

Pam grabbed Miriam's arm, "I like your father," I could hear from her as they left.

"Mrs Northman, you are lucky you were covered in a layer of soot and debris the last time I saw you. Otherwise I may have kept you and feigned ignorance as to your whereabouts, had I known how truly beautiful you were under all that dust," Marcus bowed slightly as he spoke showing his respect to Eric, "Congratulations, your Majesty on having such a treasure in your kingdom, My Queen has been most anxious to met you're wife."

"With lines like that, I bet you could make a nun forget her faith," I laughed. "If you had kept me, you'd be looking for the receipt as I am nothing if not a pain in the ass," I smiled.

"Yes, but you're _**my**_ pain in the ass, I would not have left a stone unturned to have you safely by my side once again," Eric said placing a possessive arm over my shoulders, his fangs run slightly out.

"Mrs Northman, the boys from the precinct would really like to meet you, if that's okay?" Ed shuffled nervously. I had almost forgotten Ed was still there.

"Eric?" I looked to Eric, he simply smiled and nodded, I left arm in arm with Ed, in search of his police buddies. I notice Thalia following at a couple of paces behind.

Soon I was listening to stories, from the bombing and sharing a drink. I recognised one of the rescue workers as the young man who I had been so blasé to. On his arm was a beautiful Vampire who I recognised from his thoughts that day. I waved over to him.

"I see you took my advice," I smiled.

He nodded enthusiastically, "This is Cara," he beamed at the woman on his arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cara," I smiled.

"Likewise, you saved my maker, Mrs Northman."

I blushed, "I doubt it was me personally."

"Actually it was your directives which prevented my maker from meeting the sun. I am in your debt."

"Really you're not, I just did what I could. I am born and bred Louisiana. Why, if my Gran, where alive she would tan my ass if I just stood by idle, when I could have been of use."

I was relieved when the room was called to order and the Mayor and the Vampire Queen of Rhodes jointly began thanking members of the emergency crew. Each member was handed a medal and an envelope by the Queen, which from the thoughts of the crews I discerned contained various amounts of money. So Vampire, just chuck money at it. Eric slunk up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"My husband is a very jealous man, I'll have you know?" I whispered.

"I'll take my chances," Eric kissed the top of my head. I leaned back on him. I could feel Eric's pride and love flood the bond. I sent back as much as I was able to give at the moment.

A very flustered Ed took to the podium, "They have asked me to introduce this next lady as I had the very great privilege of being in her line of fire...oh sorry I meant working with her," he smiled at me, I giggled, a few others laughed.

"This woman single handily changed the outcome of what will forever be a dark day in Rhodes calendar, through her bravery, smart thinking and compassion. She has also forever changed Vampire human relations here in Rhodes, I for one am thankful. It is my great honour and pleasure to introduce Sookie Northman of Louisiana." Ed finished by mopping his brow with his hanky, bless. Eric gave me a squeeze as he followed me up to the stage, I gripped his hand tightly.

I was nervous, this time I was aware what I had done it a second after it happened, not that I could have stopped it. The Queen inhaled and Ed stood mesmerised as did the Mayor. The Queen nudged the Mayor who closed his mouth only to eloquently say, "wow."

"Mrs Northman it is an honour to met you, you're so pretty...Erm, the city owes you a great deal," spoke the Mayor on auto pilot drinking me in. I blushed, pleased with the calm Eric was sending me. Keep it coming. "We would like to present to you the key to this fair city," he presented me with a huge browny coloured key with a red ribbon attached to it. I gulped, not at the gesture but as the key I was sure was made of iron. Dr Ludwig's warning rang in my ears. I felt panic for a moment.

Till I smiled at the Mayor I am sure I looked crazy with the smile I was giving him, "What a beautiful coloured ribbon," I smiled, trapping down the bubble of nerves. Like a good boy scout he handed me the key ribbon first. I gingerly took hold of it by the ribbon. Holding it up, the room erupted in applause, several flashes when off.

Slightly dazzled by the flash photography, I was greeted by the Queen, who kissed both my cheeks, "Sookie Northman is a true friend of our city and of the Vampires of Rhodes," I beamed as I was sure I'd just been named friend of the pack Vamp style in Rhodes. "It would please us greatly if you would say a few words," she smiled at me. I handed the key to Eric, happy to have it out of my hands. Walked up to the podium.

"Thank you everyone for the gracious reception myself and my husband have received. I have nothing, prepared so my apologies if I. . .um, embarrass myself by doing the do the stutter rap up here." I began, looking round the room my eyes fell on Simon the young rescue worker and his Vampire date the barmaid he had admired from afar, I was filled with hope.

"Life, whatever your living status is a funny thing, it is both precious and fragile. But how we live, it always comes down to perspective," I could feel Eric sending me encouragement. "Ed Sullivan just said that the day of the bombing would forever been known as a dark day...Ed, forever is long time. I should know my husband is over a thousand years old." A few people laughed most humans just looked shocked, looking at Eric with a mixture awe and disbelief. "Doesn't he look good for it? I am going to be a little bit confrontational Ed, not like me I know, and say I disagree. I am stubborn like that. To call that day a dark day, smacks too much of hate organisations like fellowship of the sun winning."

I looked out over the crowd, "As I look out over the crowd just now, I do not see the Fellowship winning, I see that they have already lost. Take a good look around..." I paused, I could feel curiosity poking at me from the bond. As people in front me looked around at each other.

"When has there every been such a gathering for peace? When Vampires and humans alike stand together shoulder to shoulder. United in remembrance, regardless of race, colour or creed. We all paid a terrible price, but I refuse to give organisations like the fellowship who preach hate and ignorance an inch. They failed...because the goodness of people prevailed. They failed; because we are stronger now than ever. They failed; because in tragedy we united." A thunderous applause rang out.

"They will continue to fail, if we continue to remember our fallen by extending our hands in friendship. This is what I see today, friends where once strangers stood. That horrid day should be a beacon for peace, a light in the darkness, anything less is to dishonour our fallen friends, the hero's of peace," I felt I had rambled enough and took a step back. I couldn't honestly tell you what I had said.

"Thank you Sookie, that was beautiful. To the hero's of peace," the Queen bowed deeply to me and I bowed back her, she stared at me.

"Everything and more, than I expected," the Queen spoke.

I stopped for many photo op's with rescue workers. Spoke with people I had met that day. Pam seemed really taken with Miriam they were talking up a storm by the time Eric and I left. The first thing I did was kick of my shoes as I got into the limo. Eric reached down to massage my feet, I let out a sigh. Relaxing back into the comfy leather of the seat of the limo.

"Sookie that was a most rousing speech," Eric broke the silence. I swear, Eric could make reciting a shopping list sound dirty, I giggled. Yes, it had been a long night this little human was tired. I relaxed my shield's as I was only surrounded by Vampires and Quinn.

I closed my eyes listening to Eric and the Vampires discuss the night, biting my lip to stop myself from moaning in pleasure at what Eric was doing to my feet. My hands flew up to my neck as I cried out in pain. I was panting trying to get a grip on the fear that had me. When I gotten somewhat of a handle on the fact I was not being attacked, I removed my hands from my neck fully expecting to see them covered in blood, but they were free of blood. Eric was frantically trying to speak to me when I pulled down the mirror in the ceiling of the limo to inspect my neck.

Nothing not a mark, yet I felt the pain as if it was my own. "Argh," I gasped as my face recoiled like I had just been backhanded. Then I was thrust into a tunnel of the most primal fear I have ever encountered of which I thought there would be no escape. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, I just shook. Just like the last time it faded but this time it was accompanied by a sharp scratch in my arm, like someone had injected me. I was again back in my own thoughts and my own fears.

"Sookie, my love...you need to breathe," Eric was shaking me when my eye's finally focused again, seeing his concerned face.

"I am sure blue is not a healthy colour for a human," Rasul spoke to Eric, who replied by snarling making an inhuman sound.

I took a huge spluttering mouthful of air, then another. Quinn moved beside me placing a brown paper bag over my mouth. "Back off Viking, I am only helping her," Quinn said to Eric. "Okay, with me Sookie, breathe...and again...that's it, easy does it...not too fast you don't want to pass out," I could see Quinn in my peripheral vision signalling to Eric and Rasul, to breathe with me as they too, started to take slow deep breaths. I could see Thalia, had a look of disgust on her face. Any other time it would have been funny to see two Vampires especially one as old as Eric mimic breathing with such comical expressions of what I think was trying to convey encouragement.

"I am okay, I am okay," I croaked out after getting the slow and steady breathing down to pat. Eric lunged for me cupping my face.

"What happened?"

"It was the same as before, someone fed from him...I could feel it like it was happening to me, it was so painful," my eyes filled with tears.

"Could you see anything?"

"Just blackness, I think where ever they are its pitch black, as I could just make out the glow of a vampire but that was all I could see," I sighed knowing I wasn't helping, the bond was going into the stratosphere of anger. "Pleeease Eric," I gripped him tighter hoping he would understand to rein in the bond.

"Forgive me, my sweet. You can see our glow?"

"Yes, can't everyone?" I could never understand why people couldn't tell Vampires apart from humans, I mean they glow for goodness sakes!

"No, they cannot. Have you always been able to see it?" how was I only finding that out now after two years? Huh?

I knew Eric was asking to see if this was one of the changes I had recently experienced. "Yes," I replied absent mindedly as I was deep in thought. "Eric? I saw the glow of a Vampire, but it wasn't my eyes which means who ever seen it, could also see the glow...does that even make sense?"

"Yes, I follow your logic," Eric scooped me up as he leaned back in his seat again with me in his lap.

"Thank you Quinn, _again_," I smiled at him as he went back to his seat from his crouched position in front of Eric and I.

"Anytime Princess," he replied. He was really becoming a life saver.

I felt like I'd been through the ringer, slowly my heart rate was returning to normal. "I will find the person responsible for this and I will take great pleasure in making them pay, for this," Eric forced out between gritted teeth.

"Thanks honey that's really sweet," can you tell how long I've been round Vampires-too long some might say. "But I don't think, they are purposely trying to hurt me. In fact it's more like a cry for help. The whole thing really gives me the willies as we found a child's toy. I felt like my throat was being ripped out, then hit hard enough across the face to knock me out...which could mean this was happening to a child, a child small enough to still play with a teddy bear," I shuddered.

I heard sucked in a breath, from Quinn. My eyes met his and I smiled sadly at him. Eric picked up my hand and pressed a kiss into the back of it, "I will find them my wife, this I promise."

I wasn't allowed to walk myself to the hotel room in fact for the rest of the night I was treated like a baby, actually for once I didn't mind. It was comforting to be babied.

I woke the next day in a blind panic surrounded in darkness unable to get out, sitting up hitting my head, I felt around, it was like I was in a box. Then I felt my bladder go in the absolute panic of being locked in a pitch black box. Only it wasn't happening to me, when my eyes flew open , I realised I was in our hotel room with Eric next to me dead for the day a soft light poured from the bathroom acting as a night light in the light tight room. My pounding heart finally settled. I reached out with my telepathy, trying to soothing the panicked...boy by now, I was sure it was a little boy.

I saw to huge arms coming towards me in my mind. Then a gruff voice shouldn't we feed him someone asked. Nah, was the answer then I felt as if I had been injected again as everything went hazy again I was out of his head. I had to check myself that I hadn't peed the bed, but I was bone dry as was my mouth with the fear. I just clutched myself tightly, pushing my face into the pillow to muffle my sob's. How could anyone do that to a child?

The rest of the trip to Rhodes passed as sombre affair, my mind was gate crashed a further two times. We searched, boy did we search but I found nothing. I did my interviews, smiled and made polite conversation but my heart wasn't in it. My thoughts never far from the little boy, I had named Casper. He was like a ghost and he haunted me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery deepens...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Mrs Northman: Family**

**Part 4**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so lied, but it works out in your favour...I thought this story would be a four parter like the first one but looks like there will be one more chapter left...Yay!

JoxX

* * *

><p>"What do you mean a contingent for Nevada are ten minutes away?" I wailed at Pam, "tell them we aren't taking visitors just now," I added hastily.<p>

Pam shook her head, "it would be a grave breach in protocol to refuse another monarch hospitality when they have asked for it. Felipe's visit has been scheduled for months, but he was simply meant to be enjoying the river boats on a vacation travelling round the Southern territories on his way to talks with Sophie Ann in Arkansan."

"So you don't think it's a trap then?. . .oh where the fuck is Eric?" freaking out would be an understatement of the bloody century, for a over a week now Pam and I had been putting the lid on the fact we couldn't find Eric and other than he was alive we had no fucking clue where he was at. We had been home two weeks from Rhodes when Eric, took off saying he knew where Casper was.

"I never said that... Fuck! Sookie you are going to have to give them hospitality as Eric's wife..."

"Noo!"

"It will be okay, I'll be there, I'll make sure most of the court will be there, you don't have to do this alone...now get dressed and pretend like there's nothing wrong, we have to do this for Eric... otherwise the vultures will be circling and the kingdom will be at more risk. Just lay on the charm I am sure Felipe has heard Eric has not been seen for some time and has come to check it out for himself, that's all," Pam said but you could tell she was already fifty steps ahead, plotting.

I ran for the wardrobe, pulling out a long deep red silk gown, a string of pearls Eric gave me last Mardi Gras. The gown was in heavy silk, it was backless and made me look like a rich bitch. I heard Pam say good girl as she zoomed out of my room. I slipped on the dress after I had applied my make up, I hurriedly stabbed my feet into the matching red peep toe shoes, adding a couple of diamond bracelets making sure my wedding rings where sitting right, I kiss the rings, sent a prayer for Eric's safe return.

I threw my hair up so it was half up half down, covering my ears, my heart beat like a wild thing. I took a couple of calming breaths, held my head high, relaxed my shoulders and spritzed some perfume. Blanked my face, it was all good-well I'd pretend.

Outside the room Rasul and Quinn met me, "You look stunning Mrs Northman," Rasul inclined his head to me deeper than normal.

"I agree your Majesty," Quinn smile, yeah it was safe to say they knew we were up shit creek if it ever came out that Eric was missing only those closest to us knew the truth. Both those guys had no idea where we could get a paddle from.

"Thank you, lets give these guys some Louisiana hospitality and get them on their way," I smiled, trying hard to keep my face relaxed and the vibe positive.

I decided to take, the throne instead of the seat to the right, I arranged myself in the seat, I could see Rasul eyeing me, I smiled, "trust me," I mouthed to him he nodded. He might have a paddle but I might have one-I prayed.

Pam appeared in front of me, she made a gesture with her hand as if to say; 'what the fuck, why are you sitting there?'

"Pamela, if you would like to take your seat," I glanced at the smaller throne that was sitting next to mine.

"Why of course your Majesty," she said tersely.

"Can someone get me a drink please...anything as long as it's wet," I had a serious case of dry mouth. Moments later a glass of sweet tea with a straw appeared next to me. I took a large sip and sighed.

I could feel them with my telepathy, "show time, they are here," I straightened my back.

Sure enough, moments later the two double doors opened up to the great hall which we only used on state visits and official business. But not before Pam hissed I hope you know what you are doing, right in my ear. She was pissed. The dais sat at one end of the room with side doors either side of it leading to the house. Along one side of the room were comfy couches, beautiful chairs and leafy palms. Three doors leading off to donor rooms, a caters kitchen and rest rooms. Down the centre of the room run a wide long red carpet all the way to the two huge oak double doors where Felipe De Castro was now standing.

Felipe entered the hall with his entourage, I recognised Victor Madden I had help to pull him out of the wreckage myself during the bombing in Rhodes. Sandy Seacrest Felipe's right hand woman and fiercely loyal, there was eight other Vamps I didn't recognise and couple of Weres.

"King Felipe De Castro, this is a pleasant surprise...if not very naughty of you to give us such little notice," I smiled not getting up from my seat, there was couple of gasps, then I laughed and Pam laughed too within seconds I was the funniest girl in town as everyone from Louisiana laughed.

"So it's true then, the Viking is away...I must say, when the cats away, the mice all seem to be at play," now it was Felipe's turn to be the funniest person on the planet as he eyed me sitting on what was obviously Eric's throne. "Is that any way to greet you betters Mrs Northman, I am King," he stated the 'I am King' bit in case I was too stupid to get it- you know I am human after all, insert eye roll here.

I laughed, "well I'll tell you when I met one of my betters," I giggled. Felipe's face turned murderous. So I added, "You are King by right of conquest, I am crown Princess by birthright... I do believe that trumps a King by conquest...that's right Pam, isn't?" I smiled at her asking innocently. Okay so I may have embellished being in line for the throne of fairy, but I was allowed to get creative my ass was on the line and so was the Kingdoms.

Pam took a second longer than she would had normally taken to answer she looked panicked for a split second before shutting it all down, "You are correct your Majesty, you are a blue blood." Trust Vampires it all came down to blood. Apparently mine had a colour other than red- who knew? I smiled triumphantly at Felipe, I should have known he was not done yet.

He laughed, "I was told you had quite the sense of humour Mrs Northman, are you Princess of beer slinging?" okay we had moved to open insults. Goody. I could feel my ire rising, disrespecting me in my own house._ Asshole_. His vamps laughed heartily. Yeah, lap it up.

A total silence descended on the room, "No, although I do sling a good beer, isn't that right boy's?" I looked over to a group of our Weres, who all nodded and agreed enthusiastically despite vibrating with tension. "I am a daughter of the wind, of the Royal house of Brigant, rulers of the Fae and the peoples of the Realms." Now there their really were some gasps, so in my best princess voice I iced that fucking cake, "I grow tired of your insults and your poor manners. I don't know what is acceptable in Nevada but here in Louisiana when we've been raised right, we like to give our hostess at least twenty four hours notice before calling on them and when we are in their home we compliment them. It is considered poor form to insult the hostess. When these rules in etiquette are disrespected, all bets are off," I blanked my face as I spoke but I pronounced each word so they knew they were laced with anger.

Felipe looked at Victor with murder in his eyes, someone was in the shit house. Take it Victor was in charge of information.

Felipe looked at me, his gaze unwavering, I could feel his glamour, I simply smiled flicking my eyebrows. Suddenly his whole demeanour changed, he broke out in a huge smile, began clapping, "Bravo! Mrs Northman, you put on a good show I'll give you that. Your King, has left his state unguarded, unprotect, in the hands of his _wife_," he said wife with distain like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"This does not need to be a bloody coup, your King has abandoned you, left an ancient enemy of all Vampires in his throne in the form of this a Fae half breed whore. Swear fealty to me now and your lives will be spared," Felipe announced with his arms wide as if he was welcoming everyone to his bosom.

Nobody moved, _is this what the meant by a Mexican stand off?_ my mind mused, I could feel my anger reaching new levels, as one of the Weres Felipe had with him broadcasted an image of Eric in chains, held by Victor leading him off, it was such a fleeting glance but it was enough for me to know who I would really like to talk to, for talk read; painfully extract information.

My finger tips itched, I could see my nails extending, I school my features at the change in my appearance. Shit. Any other time I am sure my eyes would have been bugging. Then I became aware of the glass beside me the tea was swirling, like it had a Vortex in the centre, I knew I was doing it. Oh bugger and fuck. '_You have to want to do it,'_ the words from my fairy trainer came back to me. But what she should have said you have to want to do it with everything you are, because hell knows right now I was itching to bitch slap Felipe into the next century so bad with everything I was. It wasn't enough to just want it, you had to really want it.

The snapping point was when Clancy a red headed Vampire from Eric's kingdom, began walking over to Felipe, Felipe looked like he had won. I got to my feet, "You have outstayed your welcome, get out," I snapped, my voice steadier that I felt.

"No, it is you who has lost," Felipe snarled at me his fangs bared.

I extended my hand to the doors, I was the wind and the wind was me, I took my will and thrust it into the air the doors blew open, I descended the stairs of the dais with Pam on my right and Rasul on my left. "Take your rabble with you and get the fuck out of my house, except for him, a good guest always leaves a gift." I pointed my claw like finger at Victor. His eyes went wide. That finger was so creepy, I couldn't believe it had taken up residency at the end of my hand. I bit back a shudder.

"Concede now and I'll let you keep your position as royal whore, I will enjoy taming you, I am sure your blood is delectable," Felipe's eyes flashed, undressing me as he spoke, "Are you going to die for this madness? Your state is Kingless... a fairy half breed whore sit's in the throne." He addressed everyone. I was getting really sick and tired of him calling me a whore.

I ignored him, "I am taking Victor because his life is mine, when I pulled his sorry excuse of an existence out of the rubble at Rhodes, the rest of you get the fuck out of my sight," I spat, with a hand gesture towards the door, again with the creepy hand Urgh! I was really freaking myself out. I was not so subtly reminding our people some of them owed me their lives, I hoped that was enough to buy me their loyalty.

"We can't Kill the King, it would be really bad," Pam whispered to me. Was going to ask why but I didn't want to argue with her.

"Give it up Mrs Northman. You should have stuck to being a barmaid."

"I rather be a barmaid, than some asshole with a cape," okay, not my proudest moment...what am I five? "This isn't about you, this is about what's best for Louisiana and I can guaran-fucking-tee you it's not you, I claim the throne in my husband's steed," I yell and yes I was hand gesturing like I had grown up in the ghetto, some of the Were's where following my hand like I was fringing magneto and there eye's were made of metal. When I realised what had caught their attention, that creepy little hand was put behind my back and told to stay there.

"You have nothing! You are not even Vampire... _half_ breed," Victor snarled.

I pushed the air in front of me and it crackled, whipped, it felt electric like just before a huge storm broke,"you wish to risk open war with the Fae and my Husband loyal allies?" I asked, it was my only trump card and it wasn't exactly true I hoped my poker face held out, I resolved if we made it out of this alive I would make it my business to know more about the Kingdom and its allies.

"Now I do believe, I said get the fuck out of my home," I stalked towards them. Within seconds the Vampires and Weres of Louisiana descended on the Nevada Vamps staking them. Victor was grabbed by Clancy, guess he had changed his mind about changing sides, Thalia soon joined him in subduing the Vampire. Only Sandy and Felipe where standing, surrounded at all sides, I faced them.

"I am Queen here!" I pointed my index finger to the ground to make my point, nearly wincing at the long pointed finger with a claw like nail at the end, "Eric is gonna kick your ass when he returns," Felipe lunged at me, I just reacted don't ask me how I did it; a solid pocket of air formed in front of me, he hit it, I just kept walking. It hadn't escaped my attention that Pam had moved fast to intercept Felipe even though he was centuries older than her. The solid pocket of air, pushed him backwards towards the door and Sandy too. The Louisiana Vampires and Were's parted in our wake, As I got to the doors, I pushed hard on the pocket and Sandy and Felipe were pushed down the steps. They scrambled to their feet after landing in heap at the bottom.

"Learn some fucking manners," I shouted after them at the top of my lungs as they picked themselves up. I suddenly thought of my shot gun that was behind the storage heater in Bon Temps, how I'd very much like to have it, as suddenly as I thought about it, it appeared in my right hand. In a one handed grip I cocked the Bellini, bringing it up to my shoulder firing silver shot at them as they sped away I heard Sandy yelp so I must have got her.

"Yeah that's what I am talking about, that's how we do it in Louisiana... _RUN Forest, RUN_," I screamed raised on balls of my feet gesturing with the gun after the two dots almost at the bottom of the drive, grabbing hold of one of the humongous oak doors throwing it closed with a bang, "Don't darken my door again y'all hear," I added with a huff.

I turned on the room which where all watching me, I must have looked like a deer in the head lights. Suddenly aware of all the others 'actors' when I had hogged the show and turned it my very own one woman one-shit. A slow clap started, Pam was next to me as she had been all evening, "Did you just call the Vampire King of Nevada, Forest... as in _Gump- _a mentally slow human?

"Yeah...pretty much," I smiled, then I burst into a fit of nervous giggles, every time I looked at Pam it just set us both of again till I was wiping my tears and snorting in a very un lady like fashion. "Don't look at me Pam...phew," I breathed out shaking my head and clearing my mind.

I caught sight of Clancy and Victor that sobered me up pretty quick, "You're a fucking asshole but we all knew that, I should just shot you where you stand, you yellow belly coward," I snarled at Clancy, he had the decency to hang his head. I carried on passed them back up to the throne taking a seat my shot gun beside me, resting it on the side of the Throne.

"Here a new and novel concept for y'all...honesty, I know for some of you it's been a while," I began pissed, beyond pissed actually. "You ready for it?"

Bill Compton stepped forward, "Yes, ma'am," he said in a clear voice. Several other voices reverberated round the room in agreement.

"The King _**is**_ missing, Pam and I know he is alive. We are working on getting him back. I am taking over the state if anyone has a problem with that, let's go. Because if anyone of you think you can do a better job than Eric, your gonna have to come through me first," I gestured towards myself with my horrible fairy like hands, it was the kind of hands that belonged to some who would say something like; _hello little children want to see some puppies, _only they belonged to me it was sooo freaky. I randomly wondered how I would ever be able to text again, before my mind came back to the serious moment at hand of keeping my head on my shoulders and close second; the kingdom for Eric.

"And me," Pam said placing her hand on my shoulder standing behind me.

"And me," Quinn said, "we're family." The word family, passed many lips as many stepped forward.

"Yes, we are. Families always take care of each other. We might not always like each other but when the chips are down we take care of our own." I looked out over the court trying to make eye contact with everyone.

"Long live the King, long live the Queen, our family," Rasul called as he got down on bended knee to me. Swearing his fealty and allegiance to me and Louisiana as did several others.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Now let's protect what's ours, let us call our sheriff's and take stock. Take Victor down to the dungeons, Clancy lock yourself in his cell, you have an hour to extract the information of where our King is from him, this is your only opportunity to redeem yourself before the King arrives home and passes judgement. Thalia I would be most appreciative if you would supervise. Someone get me a witch, the best one in Louisiana, this night will not be done till I know where our King is. I am done with fuckwads who think they can come into _**our**_ home tell us how we do things."

Several of our Were guards hollered and whooped, "YEAH! That's how we do it in Louisiana!" I had a feeling that sentence would haunt me, from now on.

"Damn straight," Pam yelled back. The room broke up everyone getting on with their tasks.

Bill approached, "Arla Yvonne in area three has fallen but her child and the area Vamps are holding the area, your Majesty."

"Thank you Bill. Tell them to meet any threat to our Kingdom with deadly force, they will be rewarded."

Rasul informed me; the rest of the areas seem to be accounted for and were now on high alert. We had located a witch in New Orleans she could be here tomorrow.

"Pam get Hooligans in Munroe on the phone, ask for Claude," I said.

"You want to speak to a stripper, now?" Pam asked eye brow's raised.

"No, I want to speak to my cousin, who happens to strip."

A minute later Pam handed me the phone, "Don't hang up the phone, it's me, Sookie...I need your help, I'll help you out with your lemon problems."

"_How did you know about that?" he snapped._

"I read it from one of your dancers in the super market last week. I hope Claudette is okay. Are you in or not?"

"_I am in."_

"Good give me two ticks," I pulled the phone from my ear, "what's the name of that witch?"

"Octavia Fant," Rasul answered, regarding me with fascination.

"Okay Claude you still there?...good, here's what I need you to do in New Orleans there is a witch called Octavia Fant, I need you to pop her to my house, tonight."

"_What do I look like? a fucking taxi service?...you want to me to pop right into Vamp central... are you freaking kidding me?" _he snarled.

"I'll assure your safety, call me when you get her, I'll give you further instructions- love you too Claude bye." I hung up, before he had a chance to disagree. Looking at Rasul I spoke, "you better let our witch know she is being picked up in a couple of minutes, by a scantily clad Fairy."

Rasul laughed, "you're something else." He was already dialling his phone.

I walked to my bedroom to claps and deep nods in the hallways on the way there, once inside I kicked off my shoes flopped on the big bed and let out a sigh. A few second later I felt the bed move I knew Pam was laying beside me.

"Sookie, I don't know if that was the bravest or most foolish thing I have ever witnessed...but I am in awe."

"Don't be I don't know if I've made things a hundred times worse, by tomorrow we might be overrun by yahoo's who all want a piece of Louisiana. I know the court has spy's...urgh what was I thinking?"

"We'll take each night as it comes, You are still my favourite breather you now rank above my shoe collection. You saved my Masters kingdom, tonight."

I smile and snorted a laugh, I had moved so I had my head rested on Pams chest she played with my hair, I just needed the comfort and she felt so 'of Eric', I just took the comfort I needed, laying half on her half off her.

"I thought you had no fairy powers, other than the charm and the strength, which is totally hot by the way, since you went all tinker bell on us," Pam broke the silence after we had been laying there for a few minutes.

"So did I, I tried for two whole days with that damn trainer Niall sent me, nothing not even so much as a fizzle...but tonight, I wanted to kick Felipes backside so bad I could feel the air thicken around me...I couldn't tell you, if I could do it again, but damn if he didn't make me madder than a June bug in August."

"Well it was most impressive," then Pam began laughing, I so joined her I was shaking with laughter, "Did you see his face when you threw him off the steps?"

I giggled, I must be insane, the only explanation for it, "Like he sucked a lemon and someone stuck a silver stake up his ass all at once," I laughed.

"Oh Momma, I've been a god boy...can I take pictures?" I heard Quinn's voice from the door. That sobered me up a little.

"Pervert!" I called him.

"Yes Ma'am and proud of it. One very disgruntled Witch was dropped off at the guard house by your cousin in a loin cloth and baby oil. He says he expects you at his club tomorrow for noon."

I sighed, obviously it was too much for Claude to follow my instructions. Damn him. "Let me get out of this dress and get some jeans on, can you make sure she is comfortable and has been given a drink, offer of food please Quinn?"

"Sure thing Sooks, you did good tonight, I've never been more proud to be part of a state than I was tonight, even with a Queen that could give a sailors potty mouth a run for his money."

"Thank you, it means a lot. . .Sailors are pretty tough, right?" I walk into my walk in wardrobe with Quinn chuckling in the background, but I was quickly followed by Pam.

"Your Queen now, you can't do slob wear, Miss Thang."

"Pam , I love ya and I mean this in the nicest possible way - fuck off," I pull out a pair of jeans and a Tee with a LSU hoody feeling Patriotic to my state. I threw my hair up in pony the cat was out of my about my fairy family anyway, I had well and truly blown the lid on that one. Breathed a huge sigh of relief when I caught sight of my hands and they had returned to norm. Thank you Jesus, Buddha and Tom Cruise.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of Queen Sookie?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs Northman: Family

Part 5

* * *

><p>AN: So here it is final chapter...hope you like, thanks so much for all the awesome reviews

Enjoy. . .JoxX

* * *

><p>I made my way to the yellow sitting room, where I could feel Octavia Fant's pissed brain pattern. Ralph one of our were guards opened the door, "Her Majesty the Queen of Louisiana and First Lieutenant Ravencroft," as he spoke he beamed at me, pride rolled of him, yeah it totally felt good. An older woman rose to her feet. I inclined my head to her as did Pam after I elbowed her.<p>

"Please allow me to apologise for my rude and abrasive cousin... there no other way to put it, he's an asshole...but we are very short on time. So I'll hope you'll forgive me." I shook her hand surprising her with both the apology and the hand shake.

"I am not in the habit of being accosted in my own home, your Majesty," Octavia spoke with a tone, I couldn't blame her.

"Either am I, but my house effect's all of the supernatural's in Louisiana, Nevada just tried to take over and I need your help... and please call me Sookie," I said suddenly weary from the nights goings on.

The witches eyes widened, she swallowed, "what can I do?"

"My husband the King is missing, I need him found like yesterday." At this point the witches eye's were bugging. "Can you help us?"

"I could do a location spell, but aren't you bonded to him? what makes you think he is still alive if you can't feel him...I presume you can't feel him otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"You are correct we can't feel him, Pam is his child, but I feel his hum in the back of my mind so I know he has not met his final death, Pam has not felt his final death."

"Okay, I would need a personal item of his and a drop of both of blood from both of you," Octavia said.

"Done," Pam left the room, to get Eric's personal item.

"How is it a Fae hybrid is now Vampire Queen of Louisiana?" Octavia answered.

"You don't want to know. I claimed the throne in Eric's steed tonight, he's a good King, he looks after his people and is as fair as our savage world will allow him to be."

"You love him?" she asked. The question threw me only for a second when I realised the answer a band of steel constricted round my chest. Holy shit.

"Yes, I do very much. He loves me...many see Vampires as heartless but Eric is capable of love, he is worth saving," I implored like I was fighting for Eric very survival. Yes Eric has done awful things to me...but from now on I am choosing to see it as an awful thing was done to _**us**_ we both chose different ways to react to it. Neither of us went into this marriage with our eye open to the others expectations, what where we expecting? happily ever after? It was so bitter sweet, my revelations because the person I wanted to tell was missing.

"How did he go missing?"

"I have been having visions, hearing a little boy calling for my help. As you can imagine it's been very distressing," I licked my lips. "Eric went to look for the little boy a week ago, I could see warehouse buildings and something I said triggered some kind of recognition in Eric, he left the house to check it out."

"Do you often get visions, what aren't you telling me?"

"I am a telepath, I believe the boy is also one, I didn't feel he was real at first because everything was so hazy. But I think now he is being drugged therefore when I do get glimpses they are unfocused scrambled, but I just feel his fear. He's so very scared."

"You believe who has your husband also has the boy?"

Pam was back now watching the exchange, "it's a possibility... I am trying not to get my hopes up."

"Why does the King want another telepath?"

"He doesn't," I snapped.

Octavia looked like she didn't believe me, but it was Pam that answered. "It's true another telepath would be a great asset to the Kingdom but My Master would never exploit a child it's beneath him. I believe his actions in this case are that of the welfare of his wife, this child has no control over his gift and the visions cause Sookie a lot of pain, saving the child would be saving his wife pain thus himself as they are bonded. No more."

"It was hell growing up with this disability, I had no control, if I can help the boy I would be grateful, but right now my husband is the priority."

"Leave me," said the witch and we did just that leaving a drop of our blood on little glass slides as we exited the room, not before Pam threatened to rip of the witches head off with her bare hands if she so much as thought about betraying us.

As soon as we were out of the room, Pam turned to me, "Get some rest, Sookie."

"No!"

"Sookie, don't be stubborn you have the fairy to deal with tomorrow at noon."

"I'll stay up another hour if nothing has happened I'll go to bed then. I am just weary from it all, honestly I am fine...just hate all the waiting...you know for something to happen."

"What else would you be waiting for?" Pam shot at me, I looked at her confused then I understood. I shook my head at her, a Pam joke. Yeah, they didn't always make sense.

We didn't get far from the doors we had left the witch behind when Thalia appeared, the doors open to the sitting room both women said at the same time, I know who has the king.

Pam and I didn't know who to look at first, I finally settled on Thalia, "he was captured by witches, for De Castro. According to Victor the witches couldn't believe there luck when Eric showed up as the very next day they were meant to come here to take him. Victor was meant to end him but the Coven leader took a fancy to him..."

"And what!" I implored what was Thalia of all people not telling me. Thalia was brutal, so what did it mean when she was holding back?

"As payment she asked for Eric to entertain her for seven nights..."

"Doing what?" then I sucked in a load of air, "he would never do that!" I implored.

"Your Majesty, he cares for you," Thalia (disgust on her face) began, my shoulders sank in defeat she didn't need to say it, Eric is a survivalist, Thalia believed he would do what it takes to survive.

Pam took charge as the wind had total been ripped from my sails. "Where is he now?"

"I think I may be able to help with that, the actual location was hard to pin point as this witch seem to have a lot of wards in place but I have been able to narrow it down to the meat packing district, here in Shreveport," Octavia answered.

"We will take you there you **will** tell us where our Master is," Pam ordered. The next few moments passed in a blur as we all organised to get ready to leave we had to leave in small groups in case the compound was still being watched. According to Thalia, Clancy had been most proficient in getting Victor to talk. Victor had no idea where Hallow (the witch ho) who had Eric was hiding out at, so we couldn't confirm where Octavia was taking us.

It was with a sicky feeling in the pit of my stomach that I stood outside, Big Al's slaughter house. I could 'read' nothing from the outside but Octavia assured us this was the place. The place gave me the willies and I wanted to turn back something fierce, Pam told me that was the magic, part of the wards.

While the Vampires debated how to get past the wards. I pulled Pam's silk scarf off her neck, she eyed my oddly, I tied it over my ears leaving the ends to dangle down my back, I hunch down a little walking up to the doors leaving the rest of them hidden. A silver dagger in my pocket of my hoody. I knocked on the door a Were came to answer.

"Hi, I parked my car down the road, it's got a flat and the spares a bust, I couldn't use your phone to call my brother, could I?...it's kinda creepy out there, it's giving me the willies," I smiled, shivered a little, you know played up the whole damsel in distress.

"Um..."

"I'll be so quick, just in and out you'll hardly notice I was here," I smiled.

The were, by now I was sure she was a were witch, stepped out and looked around, before gesturing me inside, "Come in, make it quick you got two minutes, office is to the right." The woman all dressed black said.

"Oh great! That's all it will take, Vampires of Louisiana you are invited," within seconds, all off the Vampires who came with me were inside before the Were witch could even speak Pam had ripped out her throat.

"Sandra, who was it?" some discombobulated voice sounded, from way back in the warehouse.

"Pizza," I yelled back, just reacting. Shit.

"Who the fuck ordered pizza? fuck sake! Secret fucking hide out people!" ranted the voice. Then silence.

"Do I smell tiger?" shouted the voice, again. Quinn winced, shrugging mouthing 'sorry.' As he smelt his own arm pits. Eww.

"Delivery driver," I yelled back wincing- would I get away with it? I was counting with my fingers all the were's in the building with a hand curved into a claw shape to represent were's I was gesturing where to find them all. And with using both my index fingers as make shift fangs I was indicating where I felt the two voids, I had sensed. I just prayed one was Eric.

"The delivery driver was a Were tiger?" the voice yelled again. Mean while three of the claw gestures had signed off and where no more the Vamps that had dispatched them had also returned. Blood dripping from Thalias fangs

"Yup."

"Huh, now you don't see that every day," the voice commented. Three more dead Were's. "So what did you get?"

"What?" I answered, panic rising in me.

"Pizza, what kind did you get?"

"Come get it while it's hot," I yelled back. The last of the group was furthest back there was four of them with two voids nearby and a human signature that seemed almost coma like.

There was a knock on the door and every eye went to the door again. Everyone stood stock still, in the end I went to answer it. I just stood mouth agape, but so did the visitor.

"Niall?" I hissed in a low voice.

"Sookie?" he hissed in an equally low voice.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I could ask you the very same thing?"

"Who the fuck are you taking to now? I can hear you whispering!" yelled the voice.

"Niall come in," invited my Great Grandfather in, in a low whisper. Then turning to yell "No one," I called.

"Doesn't sound like no one," huffed the voice.

"It's the High Prince of the Fairies, who do you think?" I yelled. Niall's face was aghast for a split second, then he smiled.

"No need to be like that. I was only asking."

"Yeah, well he says he's here to kick your ass," I grinned, I held out my hand as Pam silently slapped it.

"Yeah, yeah...very funny." I think so.

"So you coming to get some pizza or what you lazy bitch?" I shrugged and scrunched my nose up at the Vamps, Quinn and now my Great grandfather.

"What did you call me?" the tone was no longer playful it was laced with piss and vinegar.

"Hey ugly! I called you a lazy bitch." Now that got a reaction, a low growl erupted.

"I dare you to come here and say that," the voice rumbled with a growl.

"See, now you're just proving what a lazy bitch you are, if you want me, you come get me," I yelled, gesturing to the Vamps, Quinn and Great Grandfather, trying to convey; what the hell was it gonna take to get her to come to us.

More growling but no major movement. Urgh! What was it going to take?

"You too busy fucking your brother again?" I tried, I didn't know if she had a brother or not, this was total stab in the dark.

"Urgh," loads of growling now joined by another Were growling.

This time a man's voice answered, "That was one time, when we were high on vamp blood how the fuck was I supposed to know it was Marnie when I had a fucking gimp mask on, I couldn't see shit out, we were high as fuck?"

There was no smart come back's for that one, my face was a mixture of shock, horror and disgust, Quinn was actually biting his hand, to keep quite, he had tears in his eyes.

I just held up my hands, I had nothing more I could say to these people to lure then out. The Vamps had their lips curled in disgust, when the Were man had mentioned Vamp blood. By now even Niall rolled his eyes, which just looked odd on the distinguished looking fairy. He stepped forward tucking his cane under his arm the vamps took a healthy step backward from him. I still had no idea what he was doing here. He picked up the dead Were woman as if she weighed nothing then hurled her high into the air so she landed with a large thud past the little wall that block the view to the back of the warehouse.

A blue handkerchief appeared in Niall's hands he very delicately wiped his hand's, when he was done the hankie disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?" the male were shouted, where these the laziest witches on the planet?

Niall put his finger up to his lips. So I remained quite.

"Sandra?"

I still said nothing.

"Sandra?"

Oh geez it would be dawn by the time these inbreeds had the notion to come check us out.

"Fuck sake, Mark can't you see I am buzy, go check it out." I just read red haze from her mind, so I couldn't tell what she was up to, snippets, horrid baby skitters coloured carpet and flashes of sixties furniture in teak wood. A TV but anything else wasn't clear. In fact none of the Weres here were easy to read.

"I am going to kill that bitch...urgh I am about to beat my high score, this game has no pause," snarked the Were man, "can't you go?" he whined. What is he twelve?

The frustration was over whelming, I actually had my hands on my head pacing in circle. Frustration + Vampires + Were tiger = rising blood lust, not good for human/ Fairy hybrid like me. More and more they were eyeing me like a juicy steak.

"I AM BUSY," it came out as a roar, easy to see who was the alpha in this pack.

"Trying to fuck your pet Vamp, give it up Marnie, he's not into you," The male voice sneered. My blood had run cold I was walking forward before I even knew it. A firm hand clamped down on my wrist before I even had a chance move very far forward, I was about to chew out who ever was holding me back but my eye's met Niall's just as he lifted my hand.

My creepy hand, the creepy hand was back. The sequel, it was creepier than ever, the fingers had grown long and bony the nails long, sharp and pointy, the colour had taken on a decidedly grey bluey tone with a translucent quality.

Niall looked at it, then me and smiled, as he smiled the number of teeth in his mouth increased they became long and sharp. His eyes glowed. I was mesmerised by the change in him.

Suddenly he moved dragging me along with him, only he wasn't dragging me. I moved as fluidly as he did. Just as we rounded the wall that hid the front doors and loading bay, the Male Were, I presumed called Mark came out of the office he looked a mess, skin pale, stains on his once white wife beater, sweatpants hanging so low you wondered what kept them up. He gasped in shock first at the dead Were- Sandra that lay on the floor, then at myself and Niall.

"SHIIIIT," he yelled as his face caught in surprise. White light blasted him from Niall. I knew before he hit the floor he was dead. A hive of activity began in the room next to the one Mark had come out of, it was easily heard through the flimsy partition wall's.

Niall signalled to Pam and Thalia to bring the wall down. They looked at me and I nodded, this seemed to please Niall.

As the wall came down it was my worst nightmare. Eric was lying on the bed naked as the day he was born, like there was no other place he'd rather be. He wasn't restrained, my eyes instantly filled with tears. He could have killed everyone of them in this building yet, he was laying naked on a bed doing good knows what. While Pam and I, had been going demented trying to find him.

Two Weres came out another room alongside the makeshift bedroom immediately began shifting, I don't know what happened to them. I was just stood transfixed, looking at Eric who seem to be smiling and looking at a Were woman who was no looker, like she was the best thing since sliced bread or in Eric's case bottled blood.

"If you've come for the Viking your too late he's already mine," the woman snarled, her hands elongating into claws.

"I _**am**_ hers," Eric said getting off the bed. I was numb to totally numb, he placed his arms around her nuzzling her neck. I felt sick. I couldn't think straight, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, all the healing of my heart sickness coming undone at the seams. I couldn't see anymore, I couldn't stand it. In the matter of seconds I was totally hollow, I had nothing left inside. I began to walk away. I think it was Pam who tried to hold me back but I wrenched my arm free of her grip. She spun me round, slapping me across the face- hard.

I was totally shocked, as I looked at her with total disbelief bring my hand up to my stinging cheek. "She's a fucking witch," Pam snarled._ I know but what are you slapping me for? _I felt like saying.

I looked back up at Eric and the woman I presumed was called Marnie, her lips where moving quickly she was mumbling something but what really caught my eye was Eric cradling the same cheek Pam had hit me on, with a confused look on his face. She's a witch. Doh!

"Pam hit me again," she looked like I had lost my mind,

"Hit it me again."

This time she punched my shoulder, it hurt like a motherfucker, as I staggered back so did Eric, this time holding his shoulder. He looked even more confused, he could feel me but he couldn't remember the bond because it was clear as day he was confused.

A rage like I had never felt swept through me, Eric seemed more and more confused taking steps backwards looking at Marnie then at me, like he couldn't understand what was happening. I was so over come with anger for him, that this bitch could have reduced him to this. A thousand years old and in front of his subjects too.

"Get the other Vampires and leave-NOW," I hissed to Pam.

"I am not leaving you," Pam insisted.

"I SAID NOW," I could feel a power deep inside me erupting, like hot lava forcing it's way up to the surface.

"Take the boy," Niall thrust a small bundle at Pam, "Get every one out, now. It's not safe," Niall commanded.

"Just let it consume you child," Niall whispered to me. Then next thing I knew I was the air and the water they were me. I was back where I had been when I blacked out the first time I had touched the spark, but only this time. I was in a warehouse, Big Al's meat packing plant.

I reached out to the particles of water and air I could see in the Were bitch. Suddenly she stopped mid motion. Her face contorted in agony. "Get Eric out of here, please Niall," I spoke but my voice sounded strange even to my own ears as I forced the words out past the howling winds. Blinding light surrounded me as soon as I heard the _pop_. I let go. I let go and all hell broke loose. Everything burnt. The water in the building split in two, oxygen and hydrogen. The hydrogen ignited, oxygen fuelling it. I couldn't see a thing. I could feel my knees give out. It felt like I'd been caught in the eye of the storm. Things moved around me, I curled into a little ball. I screwed my eyes tightly shut.

I don't know how long I was there for but I felt the power that had come forth from me folding back on itself returning to me. I steadied my breathing, my chest was heaving like I'd run a marathon. I stayed like that eyes screwed tightly shut, my lungs clawing for breath. When I finally opened my eyes I could see Quinn crouched down, beside me shaking me. "Sookie, Sookie," he was calling.

"Tell me she's dead," I looked up at him.

"And then some," I gingerly got up looking around, gone was the warehouse, I was sat in a massive crater black scorch marks stopped about ten centimetres around me.

"Eric!" I cried in a panic.

"He's okay, he's okay."

I was having trouble getting up, Quinn gently and silently picked me up, as he stood up I was able to see the total devastation I had caused. For about a quarter mile in every direction, the crater extended. The ground was still smoking.

"Everyone's okay?" I asked my voice, terrified, weak, almost a whisper- scared of the answer I guess.

"Yeah. I think we found your Casper, he's in really bad shape and Vampire called Jessica she is not in good shape either but she will heal, they drained a lot of blood from her, she's very young. The Prince is working on Eric to remove the spells from him. Pam has already called Dr Ludwig for Casper and Jessica. Come on let's get you home."

I was exhausted, but I needed to see Eric. He was sat in a circle Niall was chanting breaking the witches magic. Suddenly the circle glowed blue. Eric's fangs snapped down he looked at Niall then down at his naked form, "Sookie?" he asked with a total what the fuck look on his face.

I just ran to him, nearly knocking him over, as I launch myself at him, "Oh Eric," I grabbed his face between my hands.

"Why do I smell of Weres and Magic? And you of Tiger- Urgh. What the hell is the Prince doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what. . ._Sookie_?" then he growled.

"It's really you," I traced my hand over his face, my hands shaking.

"Who else would I be?"

"Hush, I just have to tell you something before anything else happens, I love you, I love you so damn much. . ." I couldn't push any more words past the lump in my throat, the tears breached their dams.

"Sookie?"

I kissed him for all I was worth just to show him how much I loved him, he kissed me back with enthusiasm and considering he was naked his enthusiasm was poking me in the leg.

Niall cleared his throat, "I'll see you tomorrow Great Granddaughter," Pop and Niall was gone. Okay so I should be totally red faced jumping my naked husband in front of my Great grandfather, but seriously I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Shower," I hissed as Eric nipped my jaw. I wanted him. I could hear Pam clear her throat, I sagged in Eric's arms leaning my forehead on his chest, could everyone please just get out, so we can get to the good stuff already.

"Not now Pam, can't you see I am busy," Eric smiled never taking his eyes off me.

"Good to see Sookie has finally come to her senses, I just wanted to say it's good to have you back," I looked over Eric's shoulder, to see her leaving.

"Now lover, not that I am not enjoying all your attentions and declarations would you like to explain what the hell is going on?" on attentions and declarations Eric waggled his eyebrow's.

"I promise, I will but I just need you, as in need you as in the biblical sense, there isn't much time, dawn will be here soon," I punctuated what I was saying with kisses.

I could feel shock in the bond, it was then I realised it was back, "Oh Sookie."

I giggle, leading him to the shower. No more words now, was the time for actions it wasn't long till dawn.

"I've missed you," I whispered when I had finally washed every square inch of his luscious body. Working hard not to allow my mind to go to that Were skank. Not very Christian of me but if I could kill her again I would.

"How long have I been gone?" Eric asked. He hissed when I grabbed hold of his length.

"What does a girl have to do around here to be pillage by a big Viking? Do you happen to know any big Viking?" I pumped his rock hard cock, swiping my thumb over the end, causing him to moan and shudder.

Apparently it was my turn to hiss as my back hit the cold tiles, Eric lifted me pressing tight against them and himself. "I don't want to hurt you," Eric voice was hoarse, I could tell he was referring to how long it had been since I last had sex.

"Do it, I just need to feel you inside me right now, I want you so much, I am done waiting," I spoke into his chest biting down his nipple.

"Fuck, you are so precious to me," Eric yelled filling me completely I gasped, gripping his shoulders. Eric is not small by any means, I could feel his thighs shaking with him holding back waiting till I adjusted to his size.

"I love you," I moaned as I rolled my hips.

Eric pulled out, then filling me again and again, "My wife, My wife," he just kept repeating it as he took me. I was grateful for the water raining down on us from the giant shower head, as my temperature just soared.

"Oh God yes," I gasped as he hit the spot inside me. He was driving me closer and closer, "bite me, I need you too," I cried as I came.

"Mine," then he struck, feeding from my neck drawing out my orgasm longer than I thought possible, finishing his in his own spectacular release. Pressing his bleeding wrist to my lips. I was, no **we** were complete again, I could actually feel the hole inside Eric that had just been healed by our coupling. I didn't realise until then how much he had missed an us, too.

We lay in bed, I very sleepily told him what had transpire, the last thing I heard before the sandman came was, 'I love you Mrs Northman.' I knew then everything was going to be okay.

The next day, Quinn knocked on the door around the eleven am. "Niall is here to see you," he woke me. I caught the tail end of his thoughts, which went along the lines he wished he had met me first and how he would give anything to have a woman look so beautiful as she slept in his bed.

I scrambled to bring my shields up, to stay out of his head but I wasn't fast enough for my blush which swept across my face. Quinn looked guilty for a few seconds. I shook my head as if I was shaking the sleep form my head.

"Tell him I'll be out in a few, just need to wake up some and could you ask someone for a coffee for me as won't be held responsible for my actions till I've some," I smiled. See life can't be that bad I managed a joke. I had Eric back and we had found Casper.

Niall informed me that the boy I had named Casper, was actually called Hunter and he was my second cousin, Hadley's son. The surprises and revelations didn't stop there. He had the spark and in his torture it had called out to Niall as the patriarch of our family- it was fairy thing. I can't say I fully understood what Niall had been telling me and I don't mind admitting that on more than a couple of occasions he totally lost me as my eyes glazed over.

As if Niall ending up at the warehouse the night we found Eric wasn't strange enough, he also informed me my cousin Hadley who we all thought was lost to us was Sophie Anne's lover and had been for the past three years. She had give up her own son to the witches as part payment for the witches helping with the coup. It got worse Hadley was now also a Vampire.

That's why I felt Hunter in Rhodes, he had been with them, I wondered if Hadley had feed of her own son- I shuddered at the thought. I'll tell you one thing, I had a sharp piece of wood with her name all over it.

The reason for Niall's visit today was to ask me to give Hunter refuge and raise him. The boy was very damaged and would need a lot of care and love, the Prince simply didn't have the time to give him what he needed. With or without his request I was going to help. Hunter was a telepath, it was the only thing that could explain how he had been able to push his thoughts to me like he had, now I knew he was kin I was sure of it.

I left Hunter in Quinn's capable hands, he was still asleep. Dr Ludwig had set up an IV of fluids, she said he would still be out for hours yet. I just didn't like the thought of him awaking alone, but I had a job to do at Claude's so I took Alcide and a contingent of Were guards. An hour late but it only took me fifteen to find the culprit so that has to count for something.

As I sat on the edge of Hunters bed, I'd been sitting there hours running my fingers through his dirty blond hair, I knew. I knew that now Eric and I where all right, everything was going to be okay. Not much more we could go through, _right?_ Felt liked I'd earned a t-shirt or something having been there and done that.

An arrange marriage from hell, my Gran's death, Eric's FF's (feeds & fucks), Rhodes bombing, nearly killing my husband and his child, saving said husband and child, narrow escape from a serial killer, heart sickness, Hunter screaming fear in my head (totally forgiven btw), surviving a bloodless coup, going all fairy (how could I forget that!) surviving not so bloodless Were witch inhalation, exploding? Or whatever you call levelling a quarter square mile of real estate. Raising my telepathic cousin cake walk, right?

"Mother is a good look for you, lover" I looked up to see Eric, leaning on the door jamb I hadn't realised it had gotten so late, I smiled at him.

"You think?" Eric smiled bigger, nodding.

I smiled at Hunter as he cracked just one eye, then other, "I knew you would come," he croaked out his eyes huge. Something exploded inside my chest, I was overwhelmed with love. Love for this little boy. I tried to speak but the lump in my throat wouldn't let me. His faced morphed from wonderment into confusion.

"Your safe now," I forced out, the edges of my vision like a kaleidoscope the tears blurring everything till they were just colours and shapes glittering like gems. I gripped his little hand tightly bringing up to my lips laying a soft kiss there.

"I can't hear your mind, but why do you have an extra brain in your tummy?"

Well hell. _Claudine's baby?_

I looked up at Eric Expecting to see shock, but all that greeted me was the biggest smile I've ever seen my husband crack. How could I have missed that? I looked down at my belly, laying my hand there- yes, oh my God. Suddenly Hunters little hand appeared over the top of mine, followed by Eric's larger one; Family.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks. . .<strong>

**Please check out all my other stories if you have enjoyed this one**

**Thank you so much for Favouriting me, and reviewing**

**JoxX **


End file.
